


Littles "R" Us

by RomanoffonamoR



Series: Marvel Cinematic Littleverse [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Language, Age Play, Angst, Big Anne Weaver, Bigs and littles are known, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Bobbi Morse, Little Clint Barton, Little Jemma Simmons, Little Leopold Fitz, Littleverse, Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Institutionalization, Past Molestation, Past Rape, Polyamory, Stimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomit, diaper wetting, little Natasha romanoff, past loss of a child, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffonamoR/pseuds/RomanoffonamoR
Summary: Bobbi and Clint have just returned from a two week long mission and want to spend a romantic evening at home with their girlfriend, Natasha.Unfortunately, Little Natasha has other plans.ALSOThe three go shopping, only to discover two lost Littles wandering around the store.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this next fic! It takes place a few days after the reveal fic. 
> 
> Please be aware that this fic is rated M and has a not so graphic sex scene (it's mostly skipped over), as well as some sexual discussions. All while they are adult, mind you.

Bobbi trailed a hand up over the top of Natasha’s knee, the water in the tub shifting as she dragged her elbow over it’s surface. She was pruning, but she was comfortable. Her girlfriend was seated between her thighs and nestled against her chest, while their boyfriend could be heard puttering around in their Little bedroom.

They didn’t normally use the Little apartment’s bathtub while they were adult, but Natasha had insisted she just wanted to cuddle and nothing more, so Bobbi eventually relented. It was a fine line they sometimes walked, between being intimate and being sexual, but Bobbi could sense her girlfriend was stressed out about something, which meant she’d most likely drop into her Little headspace before the night was out.

Which sort of put the kibosh on their romantic plans for the evening, but that was fine. Natasha’s mental health was much more important than a night of Netflix and Chill. Clint might be a little disappointed, but only because he’d passed on the group bath in favor of spending some time cleaning their Little bedroom. If he’d known he’d be missing a girlfriend by the night’s end, he might have joined them in the tub instead.

They had only just returned from their Op in Germany that morning, and after an entire day spent debriefing with Sitwell, the two of them wanted nothing more than to spend the evening with their missing third. Natasha hadn’t been needed in Germany, so this was the first time in two weeks the three of them were all under the same roof. It felt strange, wrong even, to be with Clint without Natasha there, but it wasn’t the first time the trio had been split up for an extended period of time and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“How you holding up?” Bobbi asked the girl in her arms. She moved her hand from Natasha’s knee to her stomach, her fingers now teasing her girlfriend’s belly button. Natasha squirmed in her arms, but mostly on reflex and not in discomfort. Bobbi knew she was ticklish there and wanted to see how far gone she might be into her Little headspace. Natty giggled when she was tickled, while Natasha usually just huffed.

The fact that the girl didn’t do either was somewhat alarming, but Bobbi was well trained in how to handle Natasha so she wasn’t too worried.

“Not talking to me tonight? Or just too Little for words right now?” Bobbi tried again, ghosting her hand further up Natasha’s torso to just under the swell of her breast, running the pad of her finger over the sensitive skin there.

Natasha shifted away from the touch and Bobbi sighed, letting her hand drop to the water. “You’re not making this easy for me Tasha. Can you at least give me a hint as to where you are on a scale of 1 to 10? If you’re right on the verge of a drop we should probably get out of the tub.”

The girl made a displeased noise at the notion and slowly shifted in Bobbi’s arms, turning so she was resting her side against Bobbi’s stomach, her cheek pressed to her lover’s breast. “I'm not dropping. Not yet, I mean,” Natasha explained, bringing her knees up to her chest so she was curled into a ball.

Bobbi brought her arms around her girlfriend, embracing her firmly but not threateningly. “Thank you for checking in,” she told her, leaning down and placing a kiss to the top of her head. Natasha's hair was damp but not soaked through, so hopefully she wouldn't need it brushed out before bed. It was getting pretty long, hanging an inch or so below her shoulders now. It was longer than Bobbi had ever seen her wear it before.

“No problem, _Mom_ ,” Natasha responded wryly, though as far as Bobbi was concerned, sarcasm was a _good_ thing. It meant Natasha was still with her enough that she didn't have to feel awkward laying naked with her in the bath.

There was a knock at the door and before Bobbi could respond, Clint had pushed it opened and stuck his head inside the bathroom. “How we doing? You two lovelies ready for some beer, b-movies, and barebacking? Or you need a few more minutes shriveling yourselves into raisins?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and shook her head as subtly as she could. Natasha had tensed in her arms, though Bobbi suspected it had more to do with being startled at Clint’s sudden appearance than any discomfort at the things he’d said. Little Natasha had heard far worse coming from Clint’s mouth, though never intentionally.

It was difficult sometimes, from a purely visual standpoint, to tell which version of Natasha they were dealing with. She could drop while in her mission gear and simply not bother taking it off, or wake up as an adult but still walk around in a diaper and onesie. Looks had always been deceiving where their girlfriend was concerned, but even more so when it came to deciphering what state of mind she was in.

Clint seemed to pick up on the shift in their third’s demeanor and his face fell for a split second before he caught himself. “Ah, bottles, blankets, and bedtime stories. Got it.” He entered the room and sat down on the closed toilet lid next to them, stretching his legs out on the bath mat. “Something trigger it?” he asked, aiming for casual but missing the mark.

Natasha whined and shook her head. She was facing away from Clint, and Bobbi brushed some of the girl’s hair back from her face, setting it behind her ear.

“I think she’s just overtired and a little cranky. Probably hasn’t had a decent drop since before we left. I know Hill is trying her best, but there’s no substitute for family when it comes to being Little, am I right?” Bobbi asked her partners, smiling when Natasha whimpered and nodded her head. “We both love you and missed you to pieces, Nat. Don’t worry about tonight, you drop if that’s what you need.”

“But what about Netflix and barebacking?” Natasha asked, her voice muffled against the skin of Bobbi’s breast.

Clint laughed and leant over the edge of the tub, running his fingers through Natasha’s hair playfully. “There’ll be other nights for that. Though uh, would you mind if Bob and I stayed in the other apartment while you’re asleep?” he asked, looking up at Bobbi to see her own thoughts on the matter.

Staying in the other apartment was basically code for going and having sex, since they only ever did it over there and never in the Little one. Normally when one or two of them were Little, they all three stayed together, with those that were adult using the guest bedroom. It was actually pretty uncommon for the three of them to be dropped at the same time. Usually only after difficult missions or on special occasions when Coulson came to visit and ended up staying to babysit. Purely off the books and under the table, of course.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders at the question, and then slowly uncurled her body and turned so she was once again laying with her back to Bobbi’s chest. She looked over at Clint, a somewhat serious expression on her face. “I’ve never minded that sort of thing, Clint. You two don’t _have_ to put me to bed, you know. I can do it myself if you guys want to get started on your night. You deserve it after being away for so long.”

Bobbi made a disgruntled noise in her throat and wrapped her arms once again around Natasha, this time hugging her more tightly and securely. “Hush you. We know perfectly well you’re capable of taking care of yourself, but that’s besides the point. You’re a part of this relationship too, so if you need to be Little tonight, Clint and I will take care of you until you fall asleep. That’s how we’ve always done it and there’s no reason to go and change that now.”

“Bob’s right,” Clint added. “This is something we all agreed upon when we moved in together. Siblings before sex. Cuddles before cunnilingus. And, wait, what was the third one?” he scrunched his forehead together, blinking helplessly as he tried to remember.

“Diapers before dicking?” Natasha asked dryly, one eyebrow raised.

Clint shook his head. “No, but I like that one.”

“Finger painting before fornicating?” Bobbi offered, a smirk spreading across her face. She remembered that conversation clearly, though the three of them had been pretty drunk at the time.

“Ah! Yeah, that one! I always forget that word,” Clint responded with mild embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, we still love you despite your diminutive vocabulary,” Bobbi grinned, reaching out of the tub and placing a hand on Clint’s knee. She knew he was hard on himself sometimes for his comparatively shitty education. Not that he wasn’t smart. Clint was actually incredibly bright and astute, but certain things like vocab, and math, and putting the toilet seat down just alluded him.

Clint patted Bobbi’s hand before picking it up and squeezing it. “Yes, well, what I lack up here, I make up for down here,” he smirked, using his free hand to point to his head and then to his crotch.

Bobbi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, but nodded her head just the same. “Indeed you do, nothing diminutive downstairs, that’s for sure.” She squeezed Clint’s hand in return before letting him rest both of theirs on top of his thigh.

“Are you guys done? You’re starting to gross me out,” Natasha piped up, turning her head so she was looking directly at Clint before leaning her neck back so she could look up at Bobbi. “And I think we need to get out of the tub now.”

Bobbi looked quickly at Clint, motioning with her head that he should get the supplies, before leaning down and pressing one last kiss to the top of Natasha’s head. “Thank you for the heads up,” she told her genuinely. Getting Natty _into_ the bath was nowhere near as stressful as Natty waking up _already_ _in_ the bath. “Up you go.” She tapped her girlfriend’s knee.

With a little groaning, Natasha managed to pull herself up to her feet and climbed over the edge of the tub. Once she was standing on the large and fluffy bathmat she paused a moment before collapsing down onto her bottom and crossing her arms over her chest. Still not dropped, but definitely getting closer.

“Clint, you got the stuff?” Bobbi called into the bedroom as she hauled her own self out of the tub, yanking the cord on the drain so it could begin to empty. There was a shelf of towels within reach and she grabbed a plain white one, wrapping it around her torso. Her own hair was still dry since she’d tied it up into a bun before entering the bath.

“Yep, got it all right here,” Clint responded, reappearing through the doorway with a diaper bag over his shoulder and a rolled up yoga mat under his arm. He set the bag on the tile floor and pulled off the velcro tie keeping the mat secure, then got down to his knees and rolled it out next to where Natasha was sitting.

Bobbi took a second towel and handed it to Clint, and then grabbed a third and draped it over Natasha’s shoulders. “I’m going to change real quick. Holler if you need me,” she told her partners as she headed towards the door that lead to the hallway.

The guest bedroom was right across from the bathroom and once inside she rifled through her dresser, pulling out some loungewear. The shirt was a little loose, which meant it was probably Clint’s, but Bobbi didn’t mind. She suspected she might not be wearing it for very long, judging from Clint’s comments about staying in the other apartment.

The thought actually sent a little shiver up Bobbi’s spine. Even though she’d been working with Clint for the past two weeks, they hadn’t actually done anything other than cuddle on the nights their shifts allowed it. Two weeks was actually at the upper limit of time she’d gone without having sex, so while she’d have prefered to have both her partners tonight, she wasn’t going to say no to just her and Clint. She was horny and had no qualms about admitting that fact.

But first, they had to take care of Natasha.

Bobbi finished drying off and getting dressed and then headed back into the bathroom, smiling when she saw Natasha laying on her back on the towel covered yoga mat. Clint was kneeling next to her, playfully tapping and dragging his fingers over the girl’s stomach, causing her to giggle and squirm. She was definitely Little Natasha now.

“Dropped?” Bobbi asked, just to be certain. She walked over to the two and knelt down on the bathmat on the opposite side of Clint.

“Yep, just a few moments ago actually. Which means we should probably hurry and get her in a diaper before she ‘Old Faithfuls’ on us,” Clint replied, suddenly looking worried. He stopped tickling Natasha and began pulling out the relevant supplies from the diaper bag.

Bobbi grinned, rolling her eyes at the marginally accurate description. “You know she only does that with you, right? I’ve changed just as many diapers as you and have never once been peed on.” She was telling the truth. Which meant the times it had happened to Clint may have been more about adult Natasha making a statement about their boyfriend’s own less than sanitary bathroom habits, than just Little Natasha having a genuine accident.

Clint handed her the diaper nonetheless. “Yes, well, you’ve been projectile vomited on so I’d say we’re even.”

“Ugh, gross. Did you have to bring up Bora Bora right now? I thought you wanted sex later,” Bobbi laughed, wrinkling her nose at the memory. Little Clint had accidently fed Little Natasha some less than fresh seafood and the poor girl had been violently ill for the rest of their vacation. Well, not _violently_ violently. That only happened with fevers, not stomach aches. Still, Bobbi had remained the sole adult for the rest of the week since Clint had felt much too guilty to be of any help, regardless of his age.

“Bora Bora icky,” Natasha agreed, scrunching her own face up as she looked between Bobbi and Clint.

Bobbi laughed again as she reached out and brushed some hair from the Toddler’s face. “Yes, Bora Bora was icky no good fun. Let’s not talk about Bora Bora anymore, okay?” she directed this mainly at Clint, but Natasha nodded her head as well. “Awesome. Can you lift your hiney for me?” she asked, this time actually talking to the girl.

Natasha shifted her legs, planting her feet just below and to the sides of her backside and pushed her lower body off the towel, just high enough for Bobbi to slip an opened diaper beneath her. “Thank you sweetheart,” Bobbi praised, rubbing the top of Natasha’s thigh as the girl relaxed back down. “Clint, powder.” She outstretched her hand to her boyfriend, taking the baby powder once he procured it from the bag.

“Now, you know the rules. It’s okay to use the diaper as long as you tell us afterwards, or go and change it yourself. No sleeping in a wet diaper, unless you want owies on your tushy,” Bobbi instructed as she sprinkled a liberal amount of powder between the girl’s thighs. Natasha rarely ever wet herself these days, but Bobbi still felt better going through the routine than risking a painful surprise in the morning.

“No s’eepy ‘n pee pee,” Natasha confirmed, smiling brightly up at them.

“That’s right, no sleeping in pee pee. Your brother and I will bring the baby monitor so you can alert us if you need help. We’re going to sleep next door in the ‘Big Girl’ apartment, okay?” Bobbi asked, needing to make sure this fact was okay with Natty despite what her adult self had said. Their girlfriend sometimes lied to them, but their Little Sister rarely did.

“‘kay,” Natasha responded, not appearing or sounding like the idea bothered her in the least.

Bobbi smiled at that and briefly tickled the girl’s tummy before finishing getting her taped up into her diaper. “Okay you rugrat, do you know what you want to wear to bed tonight?” she asked, watching as Clint began cleaning up the diaper supplies and placing them back into the bag. For a man who often times missed the toilet when he peed, he was actually pretty neat and orderly. Though mostly when it came to their Little things, something Bobbi suspected was a carry over from his actual childhood.

Natasha shook her head, reaching her arms out for help sitting up.

Bobbi stood up carefully and then took the girl’s hands in her own, gently helping her to first sit up and then to stand up. “Alright you, let’s go get you dressed before you catch a cold.” Bobbi wrapped an arm around Natasha’s naked torso and directed the girl into their Little bedroom and over to her crib. There were two drawers built into the trunk; the top one filled with onesies and socks, the bottom one with footie pajamas. It was pretty warm out so Bobbie opened the top drawer for Natasha to pick her outfit.

The girl took the decision very seriously, like she did all decisions regarding her Little things, and eventually chose a white and green onesie with a picture of a gremlin and the text “Don’t Feed After Midnight”.

“You want that one?” Bobbi asked, smirking as she took it from Natasha and showed it to Clint. He just rolled his eyes and laughed as he went about a last minute clean up of the area.

Natasha nodded eagerly, raising her arms up so Bobbi could help her get into it. It went on like a normal t-shirt, just with some extra length and snaps at the bottom to hold it closed between her thighs. “Socks? Or too hot?” Bobbi asked the girl as she got down on her knees to help her with the snaps.

“Hot,” Natasha responded, shaking her head. Once she was snapped up she turned and began climbing into her crib.

“Should I get her a bottle, or will that just be asking for trouble?” Clint asked, coming over and helping Bobbi back to her feet. She shook her head at his question. The more the girl drank before bedtime, the higher the chance she’d have an accident during the night.

“She’ll be fine. If she gets thirsty she knows where the fridge is,” Bobbi explained, knowing the Toddler was capable of eating and drinking on her own in the same way she was able to use the bathroom by herself.

Clint just shrugged his shoulders. He was used to deferring these decisions to Bobbi. They may have been equal opportunity Big Siblings, but Bobbi still seemed to be the one that ended up babysitting the Toddler most of the time. Usually because when Natty was around, Clint wanted to be Little as well.

Bobbi pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll come find you when she’s asleep,” she suggested, watching as the relief washed over his face. If he stuck around to tuck Natasha in, there was always the chance he would drop as well, and Bobbi could tell that wasn’t what he wanted to happen tonight. He was likely just as horny as she was.

Natasha had already begun making a space for herself amongst her stuffed animals, pushing hordes of them aside so she could find the mattress and pillows beneath. Bobbi bit her lip as she watched this, wondering if she and Clint were going to have to sneak in here one day and start removing some of them while Natasha was away on a mission or something. The girl was overly attached to her toys, even ones she hadn’t actually played with in years.

“You getting all comfy and cozy in there?” Bobbi asked, taking a seat on the top mushroom step and reaching into the crib so she could run her fingers through the girl’s hair. It was mostly dry now, and thankfully tangle free. She thought briefly about getting the girl a pacifier, but if Natasha hadn't made an effort to get one herself, she'd let it go for now. Natty may have been two, but she was pretty good at knowing what she needed during her drops.

And it seemed tonight what she really needed was a nap.

Natasha had finally settled down amongst her toys, her favorite duck plushie held protectively to her chest as she blinked sleepily up at Bobbi. “S’eep now,” she explained, yawning in a somewhat over dramatic fashion before repeatedly smacking her lips.

Bobbi watched in amusement as the girl brought a hand to her mouth in confusion, seemingly having forgotten she didn’t have a soother with her. “Want me to get you a binky?” she asked, already halfway to her feet by the time the girl nodded. “Alright, sweetheart. How about a green one to match your onesie?”

“‘kay,” Natasha replied, turning her head so she could watch her big sister through the bars of her crib.

Opening the little door on the faux tree, Bobbi grabbed the first green pacifier she could find and carried it back to Natasha, placing it in the girl’s now outstretched and grabby hand. The Toddler wasted no time in placing it in her mouth, forgoing her usual inspection probably because she trusted her sister not to give her a dirty one. Bobbi couldn’t help but wince, feeling guilty now because she hadn’t actually looked.

Not wanting to alert the girl to this fact, Bobbi quickly schooled her features as she sat back down on the mushroom step. “Much better now?” she asked, smiling as Natasha nodded her head and beamed brightly around the frog soother. “Think you can fall asleep like this? Or do you want me to read you a story?”

Truthfully, Bobbi didn’t really want to read a story since they took forever to finish, and Natasha somehow always managed to hold off falling asleep until the very last page. She’d do it, of course, if that’s what the girl wanted, but was secretly thankful when Natasha simply shook her head at the question.

Reaching into the crib once more, Bobbi stroked her fingers across Natasha’s cheek, brushing some stray hair behind her ear. “Why don’t you turn onto your side and I’ll rub your back for you,” she offered, knowing that was something that always helped put her own Little self to sleep. Whether it worked on Natty or not was still up for debate, but she knew the girl enjoyed the sensation nonetheless.

Once the Toddler had rolled over, Bobbi began smoothing her palm across her upper back, occasionally dipping lower but mostly focusing just below the girl’s shoulders. It was where her girlfriend tended to carry most of her tension, so hopefully the massage would help on that front as well as put her to sleep.

A few minutes into the backrub, Bobbi began to hum a lullaby she remembered from her own childhood. One her mother used to sing to her when she was little, back before she’d started drinking that is. She had a hard time remember the words though, so simply stuck to humming the melody as she rubbed Natasha’s back.

It didn’t take long for the girl to fall asleep, and once Bobbi was certain she wasn’t faking it she quietly got up and turned off the overhead lights in the room, leaving on the nightlights surrounding Natasha’s crib. “Goodnight sweet girl,” Bobbi whispered, staring down at the Toddler for a few more moments as she contemplated kissing her forehead. She didn’t want to accidentally wake her, however, so opted for blowing her a kiss instead.

It was cheesy, sure, but Bobbi didn’t care. It’s not like there was anyone else in the room who could see and would tease her for it. It's not like she was at SHIELD, where a Little acting maternal to another Little was automatic grounds for ribbing. Lighthearted as it may be, Bobbi hated that type of joking around and so was extra careful with how she acted around Natty while at work.

The relationship between Littles - while one was adult and the other was in their Little headspace - usually mirrored the relationship they had while both of them were Little. Which in their case meant she was still Natty’s Big Sister. There was no widely accepted reason for one Little to consider themselves a Mother to another Little, unless of course they were actually mother and child, biologically speaking.

Not that Bobbi actually saw herself as a Mom to Natty, but she wasn’t going to lie and say the girl didn’t occasionally bring those feelings out in her. It was her own repressed instincts though, and nothing the Toddler was doing intentionally or unintentionally. If Natasha knew Bobbi sometimes felt that way around her, she’d never acknowledged it.

Clint, however...

Sighing, Bobbi grabbed the portable baby monitor from a shelf on the faux tree and made sure to flip on both her set, and the one permanently attached to the crib. She then made her way carefully and quietly out of the Little bedroom and into the playroom slash living room. She took a brief moment to collect herself, knowing Clint would be able to see it in her face if she were thinking about _things_ again.

Not that she normally hid her feelings about this from him, he was actually very understanding and supportive considering the situation involved a different boyfriend from her past. She just didn’t want to go there tonight. Tonight she wanted beer and shitty movies and sex, not reminiscing about things that could have been.

Finally working up her courage to enter the other apartment, Bobbi smirked as she spotted Clint lounging on the couch with an opened beer in his hand. There was a mini styrofoam cooler sitting on the coffee table, presumably full of ice and alcohol, and the television was already tuned to the Netflix main video library screen.

“Hey you,” Bobbi greeted, coming around the couch and plucking her boyfriend’s drink from his hand. She took a rather large swig of it before setting it down on a coaster, turning her attention fully to the man sprawled out in front of her. Without waiting for him to respond, she pounced, throwing herself on top of him so she was kneeling across his lap while also laying atop his chest.

“Oomph!” Clint half squealed, half groaned at his girlfriend’s sudden additional weight on top of him. He was lying lengthwise on the couch, so one of Bobbi’s knees had landed on his thigh instead of next to it, and was now much too close to his ‘family jewels’.

Bobbi felt him place his hands on her hips to try and resettle her so she could properly straddle him. She didn’t mind being manhandled and simply let Clint place her how he liked, too focused on laying kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.

Okay, forget beer and movies, she just wanted sex now.

“Woah, hey, slow down,” Clint bucked his hips as Bobbi ground her own down on top of his.

Pulling back from where she’d been kissing the small patch of exposed skin on his neck, Bobbi glared down at her boyfriend in both confusion and disdain. “Slow down? Really? I didn’t think you knew those words could be used in bed,” she smirked, placing her splayed hands on his chest and pushing her upper body into a more vertical position. Despite his instructions she once again rubbed herself down against him.

Clint just stared at her for a few moments, his hands still on her hips but not making to halt her motions. At least not yet. Bobbi could see it in his expression that he was beginning to rethink their evening’s entertainment. _Fuck_.

“You alright?” he asked her, more concern in his voice than Bobbi was emotionally prepared to handle.

She nodded her head, keeping her lips pressed shut because she didn’t trust her voice in that moment.

“Did something happen while you were putting Natty to sleep?”

Bobbi shook her head this time, though it was obvious from his expression that he didn’t believe her.

“Bob…”

“Jesus, Clint! I want to have sex with you, not play Twenty Questions!” she exploded at him suddenly, her distress quickly turning to anger as he continued to push. “I’m fine. Natasha’s fine. Please, I just want- I just want to fuck, okay? It’s been _weeks_. I want to feel you inside me, please. I just- I don’t want to talk about it right now. Can we do that? Can we please just not talk about it right now?”

Bobbi hadn’t been aware she was crying until Clint’s fingertips were brushing across her cheeks, collecting the moisture and wiping it away. She brought her own hand up to rub at her eyes, but he took her wrist gently in his hand and settled it back on his chest.

“Alright, we can do that. But afterwards, we’re gonna talk,” he offered his conditions, his thumb rubbing over the back of her knuckles a few moments before he let go of her wrist and reached for her face again.

Bobbi leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as he cupped her cheek. There were still tears running down her face but she wasn’t crying anymore. She was just so tired, and more than anything wanted the comfort her boyfriend’s body could give her. She needed a release. Physical. Emotional. It was all the same to her right now.

“Please Clint,” she practically begged as she opened her eyes and stared down at her lover.

Clint took another moment to rub at her cheeks before nodding his head. “Okay. Okay. Come here, I’ve got you.” He pulled Bobbi back down onto his chest, this time wrapping his arms around her back as he hugged her to him.

A moment later they were kissing, and Bobbi could have cried once again, but this time from joy instead of sorrow. “I love you,” she told him in between breaks for air. “I love you, Clint. You and Nat, you guys are my everything. I love you both so, so much.” It was cathartic saying those words, knowing deep in her heart they were 100% true.

Without Clint and Natasha she had nothing. They were her world, her whole reason for existing. It was incredibly, _unhealthily_ , codependent, but that didn’t make it any less true.

“Shhh, I know,” Clint reassured, moving one hand up her back to play at the base of her neck, where a few strands of hair had fallen out of her bun. “We love you too. I love you too.”

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before Bobbi paused to stare down at him again, her breath coming in raspy pants against his lips. “Make love to me,” she told him, her still damp eyes focused imploringly on his own.

Clint was also breathing heavily as he stared up at her, a sly grin slowly spreading across his face. “Bobbi, it would be my genuine pleasure,” he told with all the sincerity in the world, before gently pulling her back down into a kiss.

*****

An hour and a half later saw Bobbi nearly asleep face down on top of Clint. They were still stretched lengthwise along the couch, with the majority of her body nestled between his legs and her head now pillowed on his stomach. They were both fully naked, with the exception of Clint’s socks. It was warm in the apartment, so Bobbi hadn’t felt the need to cover up or redress once they had finished.

At some point Clint had finally selected a movie from their joint Netflix playlist, and the soft background noise of some random foreign martial arts flick was quickly lulling Bobbi to sleep. She might have already fallen asleep if not for the fingers that occasionally smoothed through her hair. It was Clint’s way of reminding her not to pass out until she fulfilled her own end of the deal.

She didn’t want to though, and since he had yet to verbally ask her again, they were at a bit of an impasse. It figures Clint would be the first man in her life to not fall asleep immediately after having sex.

Yawning and stretching a little, Bobbi nuzzled her face in the coarse belly hair surrounding Clint’s navel. He was soft now, having lasted through two rounds with her before finally achieving his own release. Which in reality was a little below average for him, though Bobbi understood she wasn’t the only one that had been eager after two weeks of nothing but cuddles, and so didn’t comment or tease him about it. Besides, two orgasms were plenty enough to relax and put her to sleep.

If Clint would _let_ her fall asleep, that is.

Bobbi could tell he was mentally gearing up to speak by the way he kept tensing his stomach, as if consolidating air in preparation for a lengthy monologue. She groaned a little, turning her head so her nose was pressed into his belly and her no longer restrained hair fell around her face, effectively shrouding her.

Clint suddenly tensed again, only this time it was an entire body clench. “ _Shit_ ,” he whispered, shifting a little beneath her. It felt like he was reaching for something, a notion that was confirmed a few moments later when Bobbi felt a blanket being pulled down on top of her.

“Clint?” she asked in confusion, lifting her head as she watched her boyfriend tugging at the throw that usually rested on the back of the couch.

“We’ve got company,” he responded, causing Bobbi to tense up in a similar fashion. The fact he hadn’t tossed her off and gone for the guns they kept taped beneath the coffee table and couch meant it wasn’t a hostile. But since he was covering her up, it meant it wasn’t a girlfriend either.

“ _Shit_.” Bobbi helped tug the blanket over her bare backside, hiding herself as much as she could without moving off of Clint. No point shielding her nakedness if she was just going to expose his. Once she was satisfied they were both decent, she craned her neck as best she could to try and spot the intruder.

True to her original assessment, Natty appeared around the arm of the couch, the girl still in her diaper and onesie but sans pacifier. Bobbi watched as she headed first to the coffee table, reaching into the mostly untouched beer cooler and pulling out a Yeungling. The girl popped the cap off with her bare hand and then slumped down in the armchair adjacent to the couch, propping her feet up on the table’s edge as she took a drink.

Okay, definitely _not_ Natty.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Clint broke the silence first, his body relaxing once again beneath Bobbi’s now that it was apparent they were dealing with their girlfriend and not their baby sister. He didn’t seem at all concerned she was still dressed as a Toddler though, a fact that actually worried Bobbi quite a bit.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Natasha replied, tipping back her beer bottle as she swallowed at least a quarter of the liquid in one go.

Bobbi waited at least a minute, wanting to give the girl ample time to add to that sentence, but Natasha remained quiet, now seemingly engrossed in the movie playing on the TV. Sighing, Bobbi knew she had to be the one to push, which actually made her feel like a huge fucking hypocrite, all things considered.

“You okay? Is there any reason you couldn’t sleep? You were out like a light when I left,” she asked, turning her body so she was now laying on her side facing Natasha. Clint had grabbed her a pillow off the floor and she rested it on his stomach beneath her head. The way she was laying meant her shoulder was pressed into his groin, but he didn’t seem at all concerned with this fact.

Natasha took another drink from her beer, pointedly not looking at either of them for another few moments before she sighed and directed her attention to the couch. “Nothing’s wrong, Bob. You did a good job putting me to sleep.” She seemed entirely genuine with her praise, but Bobbi knew there was something else going on. Something else hidden in the things the girl didn’t say.

“But you woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep?” Clint asked this time, his fingers once again carding through Bobbi’s hair. He could clearly tell she was becoming stressed again.

“Nope,” Natasha responded, popping the ‘p’ sound. It was a clear indication she wasn’t going to elaborate unless forced to, and Bobbi knew her girlfriend well enough to understand backing off would be the best course of action right now.

Sighing, she craned her neck back so she could look at Clint. “You ready for bed, then?” she asked, knowing the longer they stayed down there with Natasha, the greater the chance one of them would accidentally push the wrong button.

Their girlfriend clearly didn’t want to be Little right now, but she also didn’t want to interact as adults, so the best thing to do would be to leave her alone to decompress on her own. If that meant leaving her with a cooler full of beer to drink away her problems, then that was really her decision to make.

“Yeah, I’m pooped,” Clint responded, obviously catching onto what Bobbi was doing. He reached down and fished his boxers out of his discarded sweatpants, before indicating to Bobbi she could sit up.

Wrapping the blanket around her torso, Bobbi moved off of her boyfriend and let him pull his underwear on. She should probably do the same, but wasn’t even sure where her own clothes went with how careless they were in undressing each other. Not that she really _needed_ to cover her nakedness. Natasha wasn’t Little, so it would have been fine to just walk out of there in her birthday suit.

Bobbi didn’t want to do that, however, and so tucked the ends of the blanket around her like she would a towel and climbed to her feet. Clint was already up and walking out of the living room towards the stairs. He mumbled something over his shoulder that sounded like “goodnight” and then disappeared from the room.

“Don’t drink too much. We’re still going shopping early tomorrow,” Bobbi told her girlfriend, unable to help herself. She knew there was nothing she could say that would stop Natasha from drinking herself into a coma if she wanted to. Granted she’d probably have to switch to hard liquor at some point since beer generally didn’t do it for her. It did make her have to pee like a racehorse though.

“And try not to fall asleep down here, yeah?” Bobbi instructed, rolling her eyes at the tacky thumbs up she got in response. “G’night Tash. See you in the morning.” She didn’t wait for a response this time before turning and heading up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn’t sure which room Clint had gone into, but she really wanted the comfort of her own bed tonight.

Shopping for Little things could be a nightmare when one of them was in a funk, so Bobbi had a sinking feeling that tomorrow was definitely going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up re-writing and posting the third chapter of the reveal fic (Let It Go). If you guys haven't read it yet you might wanna check it out before reading this one.
> 
> Also, please take note of the added tags incase any of that squicks you out. 
> 
> I'm thinking there's only going to be two more chapters of this fic, since I definitely want to have it finished before the end of the month. I may or may not be doing something special in the Littleverse for Nanowrimo this year. We'll see how it goes :)
> 
> As always, a big thank you to everyone who's been reading and leaving comments and kudos. You guys give me life. I also want to give a shout out to my Ultimate Supreme Beta, Iskeirim, for being super awesome and keeping me on track with this and all my other fics! You rock girl!

When Bobbi woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed and a very full bladder. Groaning, she wiped her eyes of the last remnants of sleep and carefully pulled herself out of bed. The sun was already out, shining through the open curtains of her second story bedroom as she staggered her way to the ensuite bathroom.

It was actually a Jack and Jill style bathroom with a door on the other end connecting it to Clint’s bedroom, but it was currently empty and so she quickly went about her business and cleaned up as best she could at the sink. She’d take a shower and get properly dressed after checking on her girlfriend.

To say she was concerned with Natasha’s behavior the night before would be an understatement, but she also wanted to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. It wasn’t the first time one of them had woken out of a drop prematurely, but usually it only happened in emergency situations, or after a particular bad mission. Except Bobbi knew Natasha hadn’t been on any missions since before Clint and her had left for Germany.

So what else could it be that was bothering her this much?

Sighing, Bobbi grabbed one of Clint’s used t-shirts from the hamper next to the door and pulled it on over her previously naked body. She then made her way back into her bedroom and then out into the hallway.

Natasha’s room was directly across from hers, and judging from the way the door was slightly ajar it meant the girl _had_ managed to make it up the stairs and into bed after all. Bobbi briefly contemplated knocking, but then decided against it and just pushed the door inward enough that she could slip inside. If her girlfriend _was_ hungover, the less noise she made the better.

Once inside Natasha’s room, Bobbi quietly crossed to the girl’s bed, immediately frowning when she noticed the diaper her otherwise naked and currently face down girlfriend still wore. And not just that, it looked _used_ , which really didn’t bode well for Natasha’s current mental state.

Bobbi thought about turning around and getting Clint for the added emotional support, but then there was always the chance Natasha would feel caged in by both of their presence and lash out purely on instinct. Clint may have been a hamster, but he was also a tall, solidly built man, and if Natasha was still impaired from her drinking the night before then they probably shouldn’t risk triggering her.

Climbing carefully onto the mattress next to her girlfriend, Bobbi ran a gentle hand over her shoulder, lightly brushing her skin with her palm. “Tasha, honey, it’s time to get up,” she said, loud enough for the girl to hear but not too loud where she might accidentally scare her. “I know you’re tired but we’re going out today, remember?”

Truthfully Bobbi wasn’t sure going shopping was still a good idea, but they were running low on Little supplies and she didn’t want to run the risk of one or all of them being called into work before they could go and stock up. It’s not that one of them couldn’t buy supplies for the others if it absolutely came to it, but there was just something about going shopping as a family that they all enjoyed, and after being apart for so long Bobbi really didn’t want to pass that experience up.

It took a few moments but finally Natasha began to stir, grumbling and groaning as she rubbed her face into the blankets. “S’too early,” she mumbled, shifting and squirming on her stomach to try and move away from Bobbi’s insistent hands. Unfortunately, the movement caused the unabsorbed contents of the girl’s diaper to begin leaking out from the leg holes and onto the bedding.

Bobbi noticed this immediately and moved her hand to Natasha’s lower back, pressing firmly to signal she needed to stay still. “You had an accident last night Tasha, let me get this off before you make a bigger mess,” she instructed, reaching for the plastic tabs on the girl’s diaper.

“I sleepied in pee pee?” Natasha asked, her voice sounding startlingly similar to Natty’s. If Bobbi didn’t already know better, she might have easily mistaken which version of her girlfriend she was dealing with. Except she was obviously hungover, or possibly even still drunk, a fact which all but confirmed she was her adult self right now.

Not that Little’s couldn’t drop if they were drunk, but Natasha made extra certain to never let that happen for potential ‘Black Widow’ reasons. The fact she felt safe enough to come upstairs to bed instead of utilizing her Safe Room _was_ reassuring, however.

“Yes, you sleepied in pee pee,” Bobbi answered, unable to hide her smile at the phrasing, and at the way Natasha whined almost petulantly at her response. “Hey, just be glad you’re not in your crib,” she told her as she opened up and pulled the soggy diaper from beneath the girl's hips. It was a little awkward since Natasha was still laying face down, but Bobbi wasn’t really worried about spilling since the bedding was already soiled and needed to be changed anyway.

She was right though, about being happy she wasn’t in her crib, since cleaning Natasha’s adult bed was much easier than cleaning her Little one. Having to put forty stuffed animals through the wash was a nightmare, especially when there was no guarantee they wouldn’t come out destroyed. Handing the Toddler her favorite stuffed crocodile that was now missing an eye was one of Bobbi’s _least_ favorite family memories. She’d felt guilty for _weeks_ afterwards.

“Alright, come on you, up you go. Into the shower,” Bobbi instructed, leaving the dirty diaper in a ball on the bed as she scooted backwards and onto the floor. She brought her hands now to Natasha’s hip and torso, tugging her to roll over.

“Five more minutes,” Natasha whimpered, though didn’t make any effort to stop Bobbi from rolling her towards the edge of the bed. Once she was lying on her back at the drop off, she opened her eyes for the first time and peered up at her girlfriend. “Hi,” she smiled drunkenly, reached both her arms up to try and touch her girlfriend. “Carry me?”

Bobbi rolled her eyes in playful exasperation, but leant towards Natasha, allowing her to wrap her arms around the back of her neck. “And get all messy too? You're gonna owe me big for this, Tasha,” she told her girlfriend lightheartedly as she slid one arm behind her back and the other one under her sticky thighs.

“Mhmm, big like the _moon_ ,” Natasha agreed, her head lolling back as she was lifted fully off the bed and into Bobbi’s arms.

Bobbi couldn’t help but laugh, finding her drunk girlfriend almost as endearing as her Little sister. “Yes, as big as the moon and then some, but we can talk about that later. First we gotta get you cleaned up and dressed. We’re going to the ‘Littles “R” Us’ today, remember?”

Natasha didn't respond, remaining silent and ragdoll like in Bobbi’s arms as she carried her into the ensuite bathroom. It was much smaller than the one she shared with Clint, with just a toilet, a sink, and a shower stall. It was a rather large stall however, with a built in seat on the wall opposite the shower head.

Climbing into it, Bobbi sat Natasha down on the seat and quickly pulled her t-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor outside the shower. “Can you please warn me if you’re gonna be sick? I don't want another Bora Bora incident or-” Bobbi was cut off as Natasha suddenly leant forward in her sitting position and vomited all over both of their legs and the floor.

It was moments like these that Bobbi was really glad she’d gone through torture resistance training. Keeping calm was absolutely key right now, even if the majority of her wanted to freak out at the grossness of it all. Vomit was definitely in the top two of her least favorite bodily fluids, though at least this time it was mostly alcohol and not half digested mini shrimp.

“I'm gonna be sick,” Natasha whimpered, reaching out and clinging to the soap dish with one hand and Bobbi's knee with the other as she vomited again.  

Bobbi managed to sidestep most of the mess this time, taking Natasha’s hand from her knee and gripping it in her own hand instead. “A little late on the warning there, sweetie,” she mused, trying to make light of the otherwise unpleasant, though not entirely unfamiliar situation.

Natasha very rarely drank enough to be sick these days, which meant whatever was bothering her must have been a bigger deal than Bobbi had previously thought. It actually worried her more than she’d like to admit that her girlfriend had chosen to drink instead of talk to her about what was going on. They’d had the perfect opportunity to talk the night before while taking a bath, and this whole situation was now starting to feel like a colossal step backwards in their relationship.

Which was probably unfair of her to think without having more information first, but Bobbi had been on this roller coaster long enough to know when there was something wrong with the tracks. Still, she loved Natasha and would never walk away from her, no matter how hard she sometimes pushed at her and Clint to do so.

Testing the limits of their relationship was something Natasha had started doing the moment the three of them had agreed to move in together. Bobbi had realized what was going on almost immediately, having recognized the behavior from a previous relationship, though Clint took a little while longer to clue into what was going on with their girlfriend.

It started out as small, almost insignificant incidents, mostly when Natasha was Little. ‘Accidentally’ peeing on Clint when he changed her, or wetting her bed multiple times in the middle of the night when Bobbi and Clint were already exhausted from a difficult mission. Things that an actual child would do to test whether their parents still loved them despite the annoyance they were causing.

Bobbi understood that Natasha was terrified of loving someone who might turn around and leave her the moment things got difficult, and that testing them was the only way her traumatized psyche could convince itself that they were being honest about their commitment to her. Verbal reassurance hadn’t worked with her, but genuine acts of tolerating her misbehavior had seemed to help ease her deep rooted insecurity.

That didn’t make some of the more frustrating situations that Natasha had put them through okay, but Bobbi and Clint had long since made peace with those particular incidents and the three had eventually moved forward and out of that phase of their relationship. It had honestly been _years_ since Natasha had tested her and Clint, and as much as Bobbi wanted to dismiss the thought, their current situation did feel an awful lot like how things used to be between them.

That being said, Natasha could vomit on her a thousand times and Bobbi still wouldn’t walk away.

Thankfully though, the girl seemed to have gotten the last of it out of her system and was now rubbing at her face with her hand to try and clean herself off. “M’sorry,” she mumbled miserably, letting go of Bobbi and leaning back against the tile wall.

“I know Tasha, it’s fine. Let’s just get you cleaned up now, yeah?” Bobbi stepped over to the shower’s controls and turned them on, letting the cool water splash over her legs and the bottom of the shower stall for a few moments before grabbing the detachable shower head. Testing the temperature on her arm, Bobbi waited until it warmed up enough before turning the spray on her girlfriend.

Natasha had known it was coming and so didn’t flinch, instead remaining perfectly still as the water washed the remnants of her sick from her lower body and legs. “My head hurts,” she told Bobbi, closing her eyes against the admittedly harsh glow of the bathroom’s overhead fluorescent lights.

Bobbi sighed, flipping the switch on the shower head to temporarily turn the water off. “You want me to find you some aspirin now? Or do you think you can manage until we’re done?” she asked, knowing Natasha only complained about being in pain when she wanted one of her partners to Caretaker her despite not being in a drop.

In reality, Natasha could have just asked Bobbi to care for her and she would have gladly done it, but asking for this type of attention was another one of the her many social hangups. At least they’d managed to convince her that she didn’t need to drop every time she wanted a cuddle because she had a hangnail or a stomach ache.

“I can wait. Don’t want you to go,” Natasha insisted as she reached a grabby hand out towards Bobbi, her eyes opening into slits so she could see where her girlfriend was standing.

Bobbi brought the paused shower head with her and sat down on the bench next to Natasha. It was a bit of a tight fit, but the other girl practically melted into her side, as if wanting to get as close as possible. “I’m not going anywhere Natasha. If SHIELD would allow it, the three of us would be married by now, flaws and tests and all.” It may not have been the best way to bring up her suspicions, but being roundabout while the other girl was still drunk or hungover didn't seem all that tactical either.

Natasha groaned in response, shaking her head as best she could with how she’d rested it on Bobbi’s shoulder. “S’not a test. There’s no more tests,” she insisted, and Bobbi actually felt bad now for assuming it was. Her girlfriend sounded incredibly genuine, as well as a little hurt by the accusation. “I promised, no more.”

Sighing, Bobbi let the shower head fall to the floor and turned as best she could, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s body and pulling her into her lap. Once Natasha was perched on her thighs, she embraced her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. “Alright, so this isn’t a test, but it _is_ something, right?”

Natasha nodded her head what felt like reluctantly, but didn’t offer any more explanation than that.

“Okay, well, is this something you feel comfortable talking about with me? It doesn’t have to be now, it can be after we get cleaned up and dressed. Or maybe you’d feel more comfortable talking to Clint? Or possibly Coulson? Or Hill? She’s your handler now, it’s okay if you’d prefer talking to her,” Bobbi rambled, unable to stop herself once she got going. She knew she was probably overwhelming her girlfriend, but she wanted to give her as many options as possible in the hopes she’d actually pick one.

Only her suggestions didn’t seem to sit well with Natasha, and Bobbi had to loosen her hold around the girl’s waist as she twisted her body in order to sit sideways across her lap. Once she’d stopped moving, Bobbi tentatively replaced her arms around her, relieved that she didn’t stiffen or flinch, but instead melted back into her embrace.

“You seemed okay until I mentioned Hill,” Bobbi commented after a few moments of silence. To her surprise, Natasha made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded almost like an agreement. Though whether she was agreeing that Hill’s name had caused her momentary discomfort, or that she wanted to talk to her handler, Bobbi wasn't sure.

“So, was that a ‘yes’ you want to talk to Hill? Or a ‘yes’ you were okay until I mentioned her?” Bobbi continued to push, hoping she could get to the bottom of this before they both got too cold just sitting there and needed to resume their shower. At least the shower head was temporarily turned off so they weren’t wasting their apartment’s limited supply of hot water.

Natasha leant her cheek on Bobbi’s shoulder and pressed her face into her neck. “Both. Maybe? I dunno. S’complicated,” she responded almost petulantly. Which, while certainly strange, was definitely progress as far as Bobbi was concerned. She could work with this new information.

“Uh-huh. Is that ‘new handler’ complicated? Or ‘new friend’ complicated?” Bobbi asked, trying to narrow it down. Even though her girlfriend hadn't yet referred to Maria Hill as a friend, she knew their bond must have been heading in that direction since she’d invited her over to babysit. But since Natasha still hadn't explained the Safe Room incident from that evening, maybe her grumpiness was somehow related to it?

“Ugh, both? I think?” Natasha sounded annoyed now, though didn’t move from her spot across Bobbi’s lap. “My head is seriously pounding right now, Bob. Can we _please_ play 20 questions later?”

“That depends. Are you going to _answer_ 20 questions later?” Bobbi was quick to reply back, frowning a little. She wasn’t sure if Natasha’s sudden change in demeanor was truly due to her hangover, or because she’d actually touched on the crux of the problem. It was obvious Maria Hill was the key, which meant the question was now what the hell did she unlock? Bobbi felt her own body tense as one particularly unpleasant scenario came instantly to mind.

“How about this - I ask you one very direct, very straightforward question, to which you give me an honest yes or no answer, and then we drop it for now and finish our shower? Just a simple yes or no. I promise I won’t ask you to elaborate,” Bobbi offered, reaching up and brushing some of Natasha’s hair from her exposed cheek. She’d have prefered to look her girlfriend in the eyes, but knew that would be asking for too much right now.

It took a few moments, but finally Natasha nodded her head.

“Alright. Yes or no, did Agent Hill touch you, or attempt to touch you, when she was babysitting you the other night?” Bobbi asked, her body completely still as she waited for a reaction, be it a verbal or nonverbal one. It was quite a stretch, imaging Maria Hill as one of _those_ Bigs, but since it was the worst case scenario she at least wanted to be able to rule it out. Anything else and she’d be okay letting Natasha tell her about it in her own time.

Natasha _did_ end up reacting, but not according to the conditions she had set forth. Instead of responding yes or no, she actually sat up straight and looked Bobbi right in the eyes as she replied, “Maria is _not_ a pervert.” The seriousness of her tone actually made the hairs on the back of Bobbi’s neck stand up.

Her girlfriend didn’t seem the least bit hungover anymore.

“That’s not a yes or a no, Tash,” Bobbi pressed, needing to hear her say it officially in order to be comfortable letting it go.

“I know it's not, but you’re _insane_ for even asking that,” Natasha snapped, her intense, dagger like glare causing Bobbi to actually have to struggle to keep from looking away. “And no, Maria didn’t rape me. Or molest me. She didn’t do _anything_ to me except run away the moment I told her about Talia.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Natasha froze, her entire body locking up as a look of panic spread across her face. She obviously hadn’t meant to reveal that last part, and was now staring helplessly at Bobbi as she desperately tried to regain control. It was apparent that if she dropped right now, it wasn’t going to end well for either of them.

Leaping into action, Bobbi pushed Natasha from her lap as gently, but also as firmly as she could, helping to guide the girl to the shower floor. Once she was seated, Bobbi got down on her knees next to her and began fumbling with the almost forgotten about shower head with one hand, and the temperature controls on the wall with the other. Turning the dial all the way to the right, she flipped the switch on the shower head while simultaneously pointing it at Natasha. Ice cold water immediately erupted from the device, spraying the panicked girl directly in the face.

The shock of the frigid water caused Natasha to cry out, her arms flying up to try and shield herself from the unexpected, unrelenting assault. “Augh! Bobbi! Stop! Stop! It’s me! It’s me! _Fuck!_ ” she shouted over the sudden pounding of the water on both her body and the tile wall behind her.

Bobbi’s rapidly beating heart felt lodged in her throat as she kept the spray aimed at her girlfriend, needing to be absolutely certain they were safe. She’d only met the Black Widow once, and it was an experience she hoped she’d never have to repeat. “False alarm?” she asked, studying Natasha's face critically for any signs of deception. Natty was an excellent liar when she wanted to be, so it stood to reason that Talia might be as well.

“Bobbi, if you don’t get that thing off of me right now I really _will_ drop. Only it’ll be out of spite so that Natty can kick your ass without you being able to fight back!” Natasha threatened, having given up trying to shield herself and instead crossing her arms over her chest.

As ridiculous as the threat was, Bobbi could have cried for joy at hearing it. Only Natasha would think siccing her Toddler self on someone was any type of deterrent. Sure, Natty could slice and dice as well as her adult self while on missions, but off the clock the girl was an incompetent puffball in the ring. Not to mention the Black Widow wouldn’t have bothered threatening her first before acting. Actually, now that she thought about it, Bobbi wasn’t even sure if Talia _could_ talk.

“Oh, thank god.” Bobbi immediately averted the shower head’s spray, reaching up to turn the water temperature back to hot. She thought about turning it off entirely, but Natasha had begun to shiver and she wanted to warm her girlfriend back up first. “Nat, I am _so_ sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Don’t call me ‘Nat’. That’s not your name for me,” Natasha responded in mild, still lingering annoyance as she reached for the shower head with her frozen, trembling hands.

Bobbi passed it over without thinking, which was pretty stupid on her part since the next thing she knew a jet blast of icy cold water was hitting _her_ directly in the face. In the half second it took for the girl to aim the spray, she’d also managed to reach up and turn the controls all the way back down to cold.

“Hey! Hey! Stop! Tasha! Stop!” Bobbi cried, falling backwards through the shower curtain and onto her ass on the bathroom floor.

Natasha’s onslaught didn’t end there though, and the girl simply pushed the vinyl curtain aside and continued to aim the cold water at her flailing girlfriend, not seeming to care she was also soaking her entire bathroom in the process.

“TASHA!” Bobbi shrieked, before bursting out into laughter as she wriggled and squirmed in a half-hearted attempt to get away from the icy water. Natasha was absolutely _drenching_ the bathroom floor, but the now playful glint in her girlfriend’s eyes as she aimed the shower head encouraged Bobbi to look past the mess.

In less than sixty seconds they had gone from having a serious discussion, to almost murder dropping, to reciprocal ice water facials. It was insane, but also _hilarious_. In fact, Bobbi couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed this hard at something as stupid as an indoor water fight. Clint was going to be so upset that he’d missed this!

Speaking of the devil, there was a sudden, loud _bang_ as the bathroom door flew open and slammed into the wall adjacent to it.

“Clint!” Natasha cried out, dropping the shower head to the floor as she quickly raised her hands above her head.

Bobbi was facing the wrong way to see him, but from the terror suddenly lacing Natasha’s voice, she knew that some serious shit was about to hit the fan. Rolling onto her side, she twisted her body so that she could see over her shoulder to where their boyfriend was now standing with a taser in one hand, and a gun in the other. Both were pointed squarely at Natasha.

“Clint, don’t!” Bobbi screamed, hauling herself to her feet with almost preternatural speed. In a heartbeat she was standing in front of Natasha, her arms spread wide in both an attempt to protect the girl, but also to help keep her balance on the slippery floor. “It’s not her! Clint, we were just playing, that’s all!” she pleaded with the boy, seeing in his face that he wasn’t entirely sure he could trust her assessment.

“It’s _Natasha_ , Clint! Put the gun down! And the taser too! Just- just not in here. Not unless you want to accidentally electrocute all three of us. Which, now that I think about it, why the _hell_ did you bring a taser if you knew we were in the bathroom?” Bobbi tried placing her hands on her hips in an obvious display of incredulity, but nearly slipped and fell in the process. “ _Fuck!_ We’re all gonna die in here, aren’t we?” she couldn’t help but laugh as she gripped onto the nearby towel rod for stability.

At some point during all of this, Natasha must have relaxed and turned the water off, because she now came out of the shower to Bobbi’s right, her arms up and outstretched as she slip-slided her way to the sink. Amusingly, her attempt to open the cabinet and fetch herself a towel nearly resulted in her yanking the door entirely off it’s hinges in her frantic effort to keep herself upright. “Is he still pointing the gun at me?” she asked Bobbi, her attention apparently focused on not falling and cracking her head open on the porcelain sink.

Bobbi slowly turned her head towards Clint again, aware that if she did so any faster than that she’d likely end up on her ass. “No, but he _is_ looking at us strangely. In fact, I think we might have broken him,” Bobbi remarked, watching as their now empty handed boyfriend continued to stare at the both of them like they had just grown a dozen extra heads, or breasts. “Clint? You gonna pass out there, buddy? Because I _swear to god_ one of us is going to fall and break something if you don’t snap out of it and help us off this watery death trap.”

The threat of legitimate physical injury seemed to shake Clint from wherever he had gone in his head, causing him to rush quickly into the flooded bathroom, seemingly forgetting he was only wearing his sleep pants and his socks. Bobbi and Natasha may have had a little bit of traction, but Clint had absolutely _no_ traction, and almost immediately his socked feet slipped out from beneath him. As he fell backwards, he did the only thing he _could_ do. He reached out and grabbed onto his girlfriends, taking them both down to the ground with him in a painful, pathetic heap.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's still reading and enjoying! 
> 
> Only one more chapter after this, and I promise it will be adorable! I'm going to be introducing two new characters, who so far have only been mentioned in passing (they are canon aos characters, if that helps ;)). I'd love to hear your guesses on who you think they might be!

Bobbi loved Clint with all her heart. She really did. She’d gladly throw herself in the line of fire to save his life, the same way she would for Natasha. The same way she knew they would for her. It was how they all operated, and how they always would operate. As partners. As lovers. As best friends. And as Siblings. That being said, she kind of wanted to punch him in the face right about now.

She was currently sitting on the left most bar stool in their kitchen with her outstretched foot perched on the one in the middle. She had a bag of ice draped over her once again swollen and tender ankle, and was none too pleased about this fact. She’d only just gotten out of the boot cast a few days before their Op in Germany, and was now worried she’d have to start wearing it again.

Fuck boot casts. And fuck broken bones. It had already been a struggle staying benched for the four weeks it had taken for her foot to heal originally, so the _last_ thing Bobbi wanted was a repeat performance. She didn’t think anything was broken this time around, but she’d also thought nothing was broken the first time, too.

Sighing, she reached over and lifted the half melted bag from her foot, wincing at the purplish tint her skin was starting to take. “I know purple is your favorite color, Clint, but _come on_ ,” she groaned, setting the bag back down and leaning forward dramatically over the breakfast bar.

To his credit, Clint was currently frying up a mountain of bacon to go with the eggs he’d already made the two of them. Even though he was the one that had initiated the fall, he’d somehow managed to come out of their tangled mess of torsos and limbs completely unscathed.

Natasha had suffered a bump to the back of the head from hitting the wall on her way down, though thankfully not from smacking it into the hard tile floor. At the moment she was also slumped face first over the counter, a similarly melted bag of ice balancing atop her hair. If it weren’t for the occasional groans of pain and possibly hunger, Bobbi would have guessed she’d have fallen asleep.

“Bobbi, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” Clint asked as he dumped the second batch of bacon onto a paper towel covered plate. “I thought she was _murdering_ you. And then, when I realized she wasn’t, all I saw were…” he waved his hand holding the spatula around, seemingly hesitant to finish that statement.

“Boobs?” Bobbi supplied, lifting her forehead off the counter and instead resting her cheek on her outstretched arm. “You saw boobs, and vaginas, and all the blood in your brain rushed southward.” She watched as his face turned red as he nodded. “Tale as old as time, Clint,” she smirked, rolling her eyes. Her stomach suddenly growled as the teasing scent of bacon came wafting their way.

Normally when one of them cooked, they’d serve the others as the food became ready, but this morning Clint seemed insistent on making everyone’s plate first and then handing them out. Bobbi wasn’t going to complain though, he was the one who had offered to cook and that rarely ever happened. “I’m just annoyed you had to land your fat ass on the foot I’d just broken.”

Next to her Natasha giggled, and Bobbi flipped her head around so she was resting it on her other arm and could look at her. “Something funny?” she asked, hoping to engage the previously silent girl. Once they’d gotten situated on the bar stools, Natasha had immediately slumped over and hadn’t looked up since. Not even when Clint had placed the ice pack on top of her head.

“You called him fat,” Natasha responded, her words slightly muffled against the marble countertop. She sounded amused though, and Bobbi couldn’t help but smile at her sudden engagement.

“I called his _ass_ fat, it’s not the same thing,” Bobbi answered, turning her head once more so she could look at Clint. He appeared to be listening, but not interested in defending his ass’s honor. Or maybe he just felt guilty, because fat ass or not, he _had_ sat on her foot and potentially re-injured it.

“Speaking of fat asses, your wonderfully healthy breakfasts of bacon and eggs are ready,” Clint eventually did speak as he dumped the last portion of bacon onto the third and final breakfast plate. Setting the frying pan back onto the stove and turning it off, he picked up the two most recently made plates and set them down in front of his shocked girlfriends.

Natasha had raised her head up at his comment, the ice pack sliding to the countertop next to her as she stared, mouth agape, at first their boyfriend and then over at Bobbi. “Did he just-?”

Bobbi’s expression mirrored Natasha’s as she looked between her and Clint, and then back at Natasha again. “He totally did. First he almost kills us, and then he _insults_ us? Geeze, Clint. You’re 0 for 2 right now. What’s next, you gonna abandon us at the toy store like unwanted pets in a forest?” Bobbi was smirking as she spoke, and judging from Clint’s less than concerned expression, he understood that they were both playing around with him.

“I dunno, if I was going to abandon you two, I’d do it in a foreign country without money or your passports. Gotta make it a challenge, right?” He set his own plate on the breakfast bar in between theirs and then crossed to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and one of milk.

Bobbi watched as he went about getting the three of them glasses and silverware, moving her foot from the center stool when he’d finished serving them and came around to take his own seat. It was awkward sitting on the high stool with only one foot to keep herself balanced, but she’d survive. They only had three stools, and after cooking for them, Clint deserved the chance to sit down and eat. Even if he _had_ just called them fat.

As soon as Clint was situated, Bobbi dug into her breakfast with fervor. On the other side of her boyfriend she could see that Natasha was doing the same, though with a little less coordination and finesse. She _was_ still working off a hangover though, so Bobbi could pretend she didn’t see the copious amounts of bacon and eggs that ended up on the girl’s shirt instead of in her mouth.

Once they were finished, Clint immediately got up and began rinsing off their plates and sticking them in the dishwasher. He usually prefered to clean things by hand, but they were already running late and he’d never leave dirty dishes in the sink for later. The fact he was a total neat freak about some things and a complete slob about others still amused Bobbi, but this was one she certainly wasn’t going to complain about. She absolutely hated doing the dishes herself.

In the end, it took another thirty minutes before they were all bundled up and piled into the car. Bobbi had originally wanted to drive, but since she was now begrudgingly back in her boot cast, she had to relegate that task to Clint. Natasha had requested the backseat to herself so she could lie down if her headache got worse, which was entirely fine with Bobbi. She didn’t particularly want to sit next to her girlfriend incase she got sick again on the ride into town.

The traffic on the road wasn’t too bad since they were heading in the opposite direction of DC, towards a town called Springfield. There was a gigantic town center there with a larger than average Littles “R” Us, and it usually served as their store of choice when shopping for Little gear. In fact, most SHIELD agents that lived in the area tended to shop there. Which, depending on their moods at the time, could either be a lot of fun, or a complete pain in the ass.

As they pulled into the oversized parking lot, Bobbi didn’t immediately notice any other standard SHIELD issued vehicles, and so relaxed just a bit. She didn’t need a member of the Strike Team ratting her out to Hand that she was back in the boot. She was only wearing it out of precaution, anyways, and not because she actually thought it was broken again. That, and Clint had absolutely refused to let her leave the house without putting it on first.

Bobbi looked over her shoulder at where Natasha currently lay stretched on her side along the back seat. She had her phone in her hand, which was strange because she normally got motion sick using it even when she _wasn’t_ hungover. The smile on the girl’s face as she frantically typed out either a text message or an email was a nice surprise though, and Bobbi wondered if maybe Hill had finally gotten her head out of her ass and decided to contact her charge.

Bobbi had wanted to bring up the issue of Maria running out on her before they had left for the store, but there really hadn’t been an appropriate time to mention it and so she’d just kept quiet, figuring she’d try again when they returned home. But now, watching the girl happily tap at her phone, her previously sour mood all but gone, Bobbi thought maybe she’d let it go entirely for now. If there truly was a problem between Maria and Natasha, they’d find out about it once they were called back into work.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Clint interrupted as he pulled the car into a spot towards the empty back end of the parking lot. His usually paranoid, though sometimes justified desire to control his surroundings tended to outweigh his girlfriend’s desires not to have to walk more than necessary to get into a store.

Bobbi had been hoping he’d ignore his hypersensitive sniper instincts in this particular situation, since walking distances in the boot royally sucked, but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case. Sighing, she turned in her seat now to look at her boyfriend and shrugged. “I’m just wondering if you’re planning on carrying me inside, since you know, bum leg.” She lifted her booted foot a few inches as if to illustrate her point.

Clint, bless his heart, actually looked stricken for a moment, like he’d honestly forgotten about her injury. “Shit, Bob, why didn’t you say something?” He reached for the keys to turn the car back on but she shook her head quickly to stop him.

“It’s fine, I’m just playing with you. I can walk. Little Miss ‘I can’t sit up or I might throw up’ back there, however, might need some help.” Bobbi nodded her head towards the back seat as she fumbled with her seatbelt and getting her purse together in her lap. She’d questioned bringing the large diaper bag they always kept with them in the car into the store, but Natasha had insisted that she wasn’t going to drop and so Bobbi had let it go. The thing was annoying to lug around anyways.

Clint turned in his seat and looked to where Natasha was laying with her phone still out in her hands. “You want me to run and get one of those giant car shaped wagons?” he asked, and Bobbi couldn’t help but peek her head around to see how the other girl would reply. If Natasha said yes, then she was _definitely_ bringing the diaper bag, the girl’s earlier protests be damned.

Natasha very rarely surprised dropped on them when they were out in public, but when it _did_ happen, it was always better to have a diaper and a pacifier on hand than to have to run with a potentially screaming Toddler back to the car to go get them.

To her credit, Natasha just flipped Clint off and continued to respond to her messages.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and looked across at her boyfriend. “We’ll get two carts, she can have one to herself to lean on if she needs.”

Clint simply nodded in response, once again deferring the decisions to Bobbi. “Okay, so, does everyone have their list of what they need?” he asked, tapping his own pocket where his old fashioned paper list currently sat.

“Yep,” Bobbi responded, lifting her bag from her lap. She’d actually typed her’s up on her phone, but still found it adorable that Clint preferred to do his by hand. He’d always had a pet peeve about people who were constantly on their phones when they were out in public, but Bobbi suspected it may have had more to do with the fact he had no idea how to use the shopping list app on his phone and was too embarrassed to ask for help.

“Don’t need a list for diapers and butt cream,” Natasha piped up from behind them, shifting around in her seat as she finally sat up and unbuckled herself.

Bobbi rolled her eyes again. “I’ve got your list on my phone as well,” she replied back, reaching for the door handle and climbing out of the car as both her lovers did the same.

“Thanks, _Mom_ ,” Natasha smirked as she shut her door and walked up to Bobbi, placing a kiss on her cheek. Her phone was no longer in her hands, which must have meant her conversation with Maria had ended, and positively at that. She seemed in a much better mood, so Bobbi simply ignored the cheekiness in favor of hooking her elbow around her girlfriend’s arm to keep her from wandering off just yet.

“Right, shopping carts, this way,” Bobbi directed as she half hobbled, half walked towards the store, her boyfriend and girlfriend following alongside and behind.

Maybe shopping today wasn’t going to be such a nightmare afterall?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied. There's going to be one more chapter after all ;) 
> 
> And you're only getting one of the two promised AoS characters so far, though you'll no doubt know who the second one is after reading this chapter :)

Bobbi ground her teeth together as she tightened her grip on the shopping cart. How could they not have checked ahead of time to see if there were any special events going on at the store? Today was apparently a “Little Day” sales event, which was basically a day that gave extra discounts to Little shoppers who were currently in their Little headspaces.

The concept, while not actually unique to Littles “R” Us, was meant to encourage Littles to go shopping with their Bigs, which would hopefully result in them buying a lot more stuff than they would have if everyone was entirely adult while in the checkout line. Picture a sale that encouraged children to slip items into their parents shopping carts while they weren’t looking, and that was a “Little Day” sale.

It wasn’t the fact that neither of the three were currently Little that annoyed Bobbi, it was the fact that most of the rest of the shoppers _were_. The noise level in the store was off the charts, and it was nearly impossible to navigate down the aisles without bumping into an unsupervised Little attempting to “test” the merchandise without paying for it first. This meant toys and clothes were literally scattered everywhere, and nothing seemed to be in stock, or at least in it’s proper place on the shelves.

Bobbi wasn’t a neat freak like Clint, but she had a thing about disorder and excessive noise and was quickly on the way to becoming overstimulated. And to think she’d questioned Natasha on whether or not she was going to drop, and here she was practically vibrating with nervous energy as she tried fighting her way down the aisle towards the clothing department.

Clint had decided to stick with her once they’d realized the state of the store, and his gentle but firm hand on her lower back kept her grounded as they walked. “You think Natasha’s okay by herself? My head’s about to explode and I’m not even the one that’s hungover,” Bobbi asked her boyfriend as they finally arrived at the 8-10 year old Little Girl’s section.

“She took some aspirin before we left so she should be fine. And she knows to call us if she’s worried about dropping,” Clint reassured, taking over control of the cart when Bobbi spotted a t-shirt she liked on the rack. He had long since gotten over his embarrassment at being seen in the Little Girl’s section of stores. Well, at least his adult self had. His Little self still thought shopping for girls underwear was _gross_.

“I know, I just hope she doesn’t end up in a sour mood again. She seemed pretty happy when we got here,” Bobbi remarked, not directly mentioning the texting but knowing Clint understood what she was referring to.

One of the first things she’d done after Natasha had taken off with her own cart was to fill Clint in on what the girl had told her about Agent Hill running off after finding out about The Black Widow. He’d been rightfully upset at first, but had calmed down once she’d suggested that perhaps the person Natasha had been messaging was Hill, and that it seemed likely she’d apologized and now things were okay between them again.

Out of the three of them, Natasha was the one least likely to hold a grudge. It probably had to do with the fact that she didn’t trust easily, and so had more to lose from not being forgiving to those that she _did_ trust. Clint was the worst when it came to grudges, which was rather unfortunate, since he was also the one that got upset at others the easiest.

There was a woman in SHIELD’s Accounting office that, to this day, he still refused to acknowledge or do business with, all because she’d accidentally referred to him as “Mr. Barton” instead of “Agent Barton”. He’d actually screamed at her when it had happened, saying how Mr. Barton was his father and he was nothing like this father! The poor woman had almost quit she’d been so terrified after that encounter. Thankfully Coulson had explained the situation and promised Clint wouldn’t actually shoot her through the eye socket like he’d threatened to do if she so much as looked in his direction.

Okay, so maybe that was more of an anger issue than a grudge issue, but the fact remained that his relationships with others were a lot more strained than Bobbi’s or Natasha’s. Bobbi herself was sort of in the middle when it came to holding grudges. There was only one person in her life that she’d ever really held a grudge against, but since that person was her mother, she couldn’t really do anything about it.

“Nat’ll be fine. It’s you I’m worried about right now,” Clint responded, taking the t-shirt from Bobbi’s right hand while nodding his head towards her left.

Bobbi looked down at her hand, not having realized she’d begun to make clasping motions with it. It was one of her stims, a repetitive, self-soothing motion she tried her hardest not to partake in while out in public. It may have seemed innocuous on it’s own, but it never stayed that way. Her stims often went through stages, evolving and increasing in severity the longer she remained overstimulated or anxious. It was also a pretty good indicator that she was close to dropping.

“Fuck me,” she grumbled, stubbornly rubbing her hand on the front of her pant leg. She really didn’t want to drop right now, especially since her stims only got _worse_ when she was Little.

“Hey, it’s okay, just focus on me. Forget about everything else, the crowds and the noise.” Clint had placed the shirt back on the rack and was now reaching for Bobbi’s hands, grasping them in his own. He brought them up to his face and cheesily placed a kiss to both sets of her knuckles.

Bobbi couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the display. “You’re such a dork, Clint,” she mused, continuing to let him grip and squeeze her hands. It didn’t take away the urges she now felt, but it at least kept her from progressing past clasping and into hand flapping territory. She fucking hated that particular stim, even when she wasn’t in public.

“A dork for you, maybe,” Clint grinned back, leaning over and pressing a kiss now to Bobbi’s lips. After pulling away, he actually moved closer again, this time leaning his head to the side so that he could whisper in her ear, “also, don’t look now, but I think we’re being followed.”

Bobbi bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud at her boyfriend. Had he only just noticed their tail? She herself had spotted the recognizable Little boy almost ten minutes ago when they’d still been making their way through the toy section towards the back of the store. Shaking her head, she pulled her hands from Clint’s and wrapped them around his torso so she could pull him into a hug. “It’s fine. I know him, sort of. He’s a student at the Academy,” she explained.

“Oh yeah? I hope he’s not in Operations because he’s being incredibly obvious in his stalking,” Clint responded, resting his cheek on Bobbi’s shoulder so he could whisper to her more easily.

Bobbi did laugh this time, and began to run her hands up and down Clint’s back in an effort to keep them busy. “Nope, Sci-Tech. He was working in the labs the last time I visited Agent Weaver. Him and this other one, a cute brunette. They seemed joined at the hip, even outside of their Little headspaces.”

Clint lifted his head at this description. “Wait, are you talking about FitzSimmons? The Science Babies?”

“Yeah. I’m actually surprised you’ve heard of them,” Bobbi remarked as she began shuffling the two of them around 180 degrees so she could catch a glimpse of Little Leopold hiding inside a circular rack of clearance t-shirts. She gave a small wave in his direction, causing the tiny opening in the clothes to immediate close, as if he thought she’d forget he was there if she couldn’t see him anymore.

“ _Everyone’s_ heard of The Science Babies. Other than Nat, they’re the only two Toddlers SHIELD has ever employed,” Clint responded back, a little bit of what sounded like awe in his voice.

Bobbi wasn’t sure how to take that comment, knowing the two students would be horrified to find out they were already a subject of gossip among the rank and file. “They’re still students, Clint. So not technically employees. Not yet, anyways.”

Clint just shrugged and finally pulled out of the hug. “Any clue why he’s following us?” he asked as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. “Maybe I should call Coulson and he can get in touch with Weaver?”

Bobbi thought about it for a moment but then shook her head. “Nah, let’s see if he came here with someone first. Maybe he got separated and found us before he found them?” Bobbi suggested, knowing she’d have hated if someone called Hand every time she wandered off or needed non emergency assistance. Then again, she _was_ eight and was therefore _waaaay_ more mature than a two year old. At least most of the time.

Leaving their still empty shopping cart behind, she slowly began to approach the circular rack, smiling to herself as the shoes she could see beneath the clothing began to shuffle backwards. He had nowhere to go though, not unless he wanted to leave his hiding spot and make a run for it.

Clint seemed to understand this as well, and instead of following Bobbi had decided to flank the boy, coming up from behind so if Leo _did_ bolt, he could catch him more easily. Bobbi just hoped the Toddler didn’t realize he was being surrounded and panic. Using hand signals, she instructed her boyfriend not to get too close and to let her handle the talking.

“Hey there little man, whatcha doing in there?” Bobbi asked, shifting her voice into that higher pitched tone she often used when interacting with Natty.

Leopold remained quiet, but the slight swaying of the clothes towards the back of the rack indicated he at least knew that she was talking to him. Bobbi could understand him being shy, it’s not like the two of them had ever interacted before. It was a little surprising that he’d even recognized her, since the one time Bobbi had seen him he had been deeply focused on his work.

Maybe her brief stint in the Sci-Tech division of the academy had been enough to garner herself a reputation? She _had_ been hand picked by Agent Weaver for the course, after all. And even though she ended up switching to Operations in her second year, she kind of hoped the woman was still as fond of her now as she had been back then.

“Do you want to come out and say hi? Maybe we can help you if you’re lost. Or are you here by yourself?” Bobbi tried this time, attempting to crouch down so she would be more at his own hunched level, but her boot cast made that impossible. She thought about getting all the way down to the floor in a seated position, but she didn’t like how vulnerable that would make her if he panicked and tried to attack her.

She knew it was highly unlikely he would try to hurt her, and even more unlikely that he would succeed, but after her experiences with Natasha, she tried not to judge a Little’s ability based solely on their age.

When the boy still didn’t reply, she gently pushed some of the clothing aside, giving her a window now into the center of the rack. Leopold was half crouched, half bent over to keep from hitting his head on the top of the fixture. His arms were wrapped tightly around his chest, and he was dressed in a pair of bluish-green overall shorts with a white polo shirt underneath. He had a dark blue pacifier in his mouth and was staring at her with wide, uncertain eyes. He was absolutely adorable and Bobbi had to resist the urge to fawn over him out loud.

“Hi there, cutie pie. Do you know who I am?” she asked, bending down so he could better see her face. He must have known who she was since he had picked them to follow, but she still thought it polite to ask.

Leopold seemed frozen in his spot, except for his mouth which was working fervently at the pacifier between his lips.  

“Are you here on your own?” Bobbi pressed, though at his continued lack of response she was beginning to wonder if perhaps he was pre-verbal.

She honestly didn’t know much about him other than he was a Toddler, which was really just a blanket term for any Little under the age of 4. For all she knew, Leopold could be even _younger_ than Natty, though the fact he wasn’t currently crawling on his hands and knees sort of rebutted that notion.

“Why don’t you come on out of there? It can’t be comfortable all cramped and bent over like that,” Bobbi offered, reaching a hand in towards the boy. This only caused him to flinch and back up further into the clothing behind him. Sighing, Bobbi pulled her hand back and stood up, peering over the rack now towards her boyfriend.

She hadn’t wanted to do this initially, but they couldn’t just leave him there on his own. Raising her hand, she signaled for Clint to make a move, and half a second later there was a panicked squeal as the Toddler was carefully, but firmly pulled out from his hiding spot.

It was a good thing Clint’s bruised ribs had healed properly since the boy began to struggle and flail against the hands gripping him, leaving him with no choice but to hoist Leopold up and over his shoulder. “Easy there kiddo, we’re not going to hurt you,” he reassured as he carried the wriggling Toddler over towards their previously abandoned shopping cart, setting him inside the basket end.

Once inside the cart, Leopold collapsed onto his hands and knees and tucked his face down between his arms, his entire body shaking with no doubt fright. Bobbi quickly hurried up alongside the cart and placed a gentle hand on the boys back, rubbing in the same pattern she knew helped to soothe Natty.

“You’re okay sweetheart, Aunt Bobbi and Uncle Clint will make sure you get to where you need to be. Is your friend here too? Jemma?” she asked, noticing how the boy tensed at the mention of the girl’s name. “Was Jemma supposed to be watching you and you accidentally wandered off and got lost?” Bobbi knew the boy had to be here with someone who wasn’t Little as well, though it was hard to imagine adult Jemma ever losing sight of her lab partner and friend. At least, judging from the stories she'd heard of how close the two were.

“Wan’ Jemma,” Leopold whimpered, his words muffled from the pacifier in his mouth.

“Okay, we’ll find your Jemma for you, don’t worry,” Bobbi reassured, rubbing the trembling boy’s back a little more firmly. It didn’t seem to be working though, and within moments the first sob could be heard as Leopold finally broke out into tears.

Yanking her hand back, Bobbi glanced around for her boyfriend, frowning when she saw him coming back towards them with a giant duvet in his arms. “What the hell is that for?” she asked, watching as he opened it up and began to spread it over the top of the shopping cart. “Clint, he’s a baby not a parakeet! You can’t just cover him up and hope he stops making noise!” she hissed at him incredulously.

Clint ignored her and continued to adjust the blanket so that all three sides of the cart were covered, but they could still see the boy through the side with the handle. “Well, we can’t have him crying either or it’ll look like we’re stealing him,” he replied, taking a step back to make sure no edges of the blanket hung down far enough to touch the floor.

“Right, and you thought hiding him like this was somehow _less_ suspicious?” Bobbi didn't like the idea of drawing attention to their little group, but also thought it was ridiculous to believe an impromptu tent would solve anything. Except, as the seconds ticked by, the boy's sobs began to lessen until they were only sniffles with the occasional soft hiccup. “Well I'll be damned, how did you know that would work?”

Clint shrugged his shoulders and began rubbing the back of his neck. “Sometimes the younger boys at the group home would get upset at night. We used to cover them with blankets to try and get them to be quiet. Some of them ended up liking it, others not so much. I just- I figured it was worth a shot. He’s only two, so maybe if he couldn’t see us he’d forget we were there or something.”

Bobbi blinked across at her boyfriend, finding herself falling even more in love with him. “Out of sight, out of mind, huh?” She actually felt a little stupid for not making that connection herself, being the one with the science background between them. She could tell Clint was uncomfortable now though, since talking about his childhood almost always put him in a grumpy mood.

Not wanting to let that happen, Bobbi walked up and placed a kiss to his lips. “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for,” she told him, giving him a genuine smile before going back to the cart. “Now come on, let’s go find this one’s other half before someone really does think we’re kidnapping him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Clint is only trying to stop Bobbi from stimming because he knows she doesn't like doing it in public. This is an agreed upon thing between them and isn't him shaming her or anything. I know some people can be sensitive about that so wanted to be extra clear that this is something Bobbi _wants_ him (and Nat) to do for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, okay so there will be ONE more chapter after this one, lol.

It didn't take long to find Jemma. Or rather, for Jemma and her “chauffeur” to find them. 

As Bobbi and Clint rounded an aisle near the lego section, they accidentally bumped their cart into Natasha’s, causing both parties to pause and stare in confusion at each other. Natasha’s cart was currently piled high with diapers and other Toddler things, which wasn’t unexpected. What threw Bobbi and their boyfriend off was the Little girl sitting in the seat in front of the cart. 

“Hi!” Jemma smiled brightly at them, twisting in her seat as best she could since she was facing the wrong way. Her face was covered in something white and sugary looking, and actually, so where both her hands, as well as most of her previously clean, white shirt. In the girl’s lap sat the obvious culprit - an opened bag of Sour Patch Kids.

“Um, hi?” Bobbi snapped out of her confusion and smiled back at the Toddler, before turning her attention on her girlfriend. “We’re picking up hitchhikers now?” she asked in bemusement, watching as Jemma grabbed a candy from the bag and began to lick the sugar off of it. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and pointed at Bobbi and Clint’s cart, or more specifically, the tent that was the entire front basket. “You’re one to judge. You guys shoplifting? Or buying Christmas presents in October?” She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her lovers. 

It was then that Leopold began to move a little, possibly having just woken up from a brief nap. Natasha noticed the movement beneath the blanket, her eyes growing wide in surprise and shock. “Holy shit, did Clint finally steal himself a puppy?” she asked, looking now between her boyfriend and girlfriend and their cart.

“Puppy!” Jemma exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together in excitement. She’d begun to rock forward and backwards in the seat, causing her and Natasha’s cart to roll repeatedly into Bobbi and Clint’s. 

Clint didn’t seem offended by the accusation, but that was probably because it sounded like something he actually  _ would _ do. He shook his head though and tugged at the blanket, revealing the drowsy and cramped boy beneath. “Nope, not a puppy. More of a lion cub, actually.”

“Leo!” Jemma squealed, kicking her feet now as she tugged at the safety belt strapped around her waist. The seat wasn’t like the ones you'd find on a traditional shopping cart, and was more like a permanent bench built into the front of the cart, behind the handlebar. Since the bar was stationary, it meant most Little’s climbed up into the seat from underneath, as opposed to being placed into it from above like actual children were in normal carts. 

“Hold on sweetie,” Natasha cautioned, taking the bag of candy from the girl’s lap and setting it on the shelf to her right. She unbuckled the girl and then helped her slide out of the seat, holding her hand against the metal handlebar so the Toddler didn’t bump her head in her excitement to get free.

Bobbi looked to Clint and then motioned to their own cart, where Leopold was sitting up now and reaching an arm in Jemma’s direction. “Wanna help him out? I don’t think he needs the ‘birdcage treatment’ anymore,” she told him. She would have attempted to help the boy herself, but knew she wouldn’t be strong enough with her injured foot.

Clint was quick to comply, and once the boy was on his feet he wobbled and tottered his way the few steps towards his friend. “Jem-ma,” he whimpered in clearly apparent relief, wrapping the girl into a big hug. He’d actually let the pacifier fall from his lips, though the similarly colored dark blue ribbon that connected it to his outfit kept it from falling to the floor.

“Is ‘kay, Leo,” Jemma responded, patting the boy on the back, unaware or uncaring that she was getting sticky sugar on his clothes. Her own outfit actually mirrored the boys, but instead of overall shorts she was in an overall skirt. Everything else was the same, from the color of the fabric down to the style of shoes they were wearing. They were absolutely adorable, and very clearly dressed like twins.

“So let me guess, he was following you guys around the same way Jemma was following me around?” Natasha asked, coming around her cart to stand next to Bobbi and Clint when they both nodded their heads. “Doesn’t that seem a bit coincidental? That those two get lost in opposite ends of the store at the same time we’re here shopping?” She gestured to the twins, and how they had pulled out of their hug but were now standing side by side with their hands entwined together, watching the three of them closely.

Now that Bobbi thought about it, it  _ did _ seem strange. “You’re thinking this was a setup? I mean, they clearly didn’t come here on their own if they’re both dressed that way. There had to be an adult with them or the store wouldn’t have even let them inside.” It was true, since the laws were incredibly strict about unsupervised Littles, even in a store specifically designed for them.

All it took was for a Little to climb a shelf and get hurt and they could sue the store for damages. It didn’t happen often, but it  _ did _ happen enough that most stores were forced to adopt the policy or risk going out of business from the potential lawsuits. Not to say Littles didn’t still get hurt on occasion, even  _ with _ an adult or Big accompanying them, but the policy did put a stop to those that would intentionally injure themselves in order to exploit the legal system for an undeserved payday.

“It could be a SHIELD test. Like when Coulson disappeared on me after that Op in Switzerland. He'd let me drop and then took me to a bakery, promising me cookies, but then disappeared into the men's room and never came back,” Clint offered, sounding fond of the memory even though it would have been traumatic to most other Littles.

“Wait, is that the time you stole Lola and drove halfway across the country before he caught up with you?” Bobbi asked, not having put two and two together before. She'd known about Clint’s unsanctioned and illegal joyride, but not what had led up to it. She'd originally felt bad for Coulson, since that car was his most prized possession, but if he'd actually been testing Clint at the time then her sympathy for the man didn't feel as warranted. 

“Yep. Would have gotten all the way to Liechtenstein if I hadn't run out of gas,” Clint explained, actually sounding disappointed at this. 

“Why? What was in Liechtenstein?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. 

Clint just shrugged and shook his head. “Nothing. I just thought it was a really cool looking word on the GPS.”

“Heh, that's so you,” Natasha laughed, rolling her eyes now in obvious bemusement. 

“Licky stine?” Jemma piped up, drawing all of their attentions back to the twins. She had a deep red pacifier in her mouth now, though it was sans ribbon, and actually looked like there was still a price tag hanging off of the looped end. 

“We’re so getting busted for shoplifting,” Bobbi sighed, wishing now she actually  _ had _ brought Natty’s diaper bag inside with them. There was an entire outer pocket stuffed full of pacifiers the Toddler could have chosen from. “And yes, Liechtenstein. It’s this tiny little country in Europe that my boyfriend is apparently obsessed with.”

“Not obsessed,” Clint responded, frowning. “I’m thirteen Bob. Words like that are funny to me.”

“Words like that are funny to you even when you’re  _ not _ thirteen,” Bobbi smirked as she patted her boyfriend on the shoulder affectionately. 

“Okay, so, even tho this impromptu geography lesson is incredibly amusing, we should really be finding whoever brought them here. If Jemma’s like me, she’s most likely going to crash as soon as her sugar high wears off,” Natasha butted in as she pulled her phone from her pocket and began to scroll through her contacts list. 

“Well who’s bright idea was it to give her a bag of candy?” Bobbi asked as she placed her hands on her hips, believing she already knew the answer. 

“Hers,” Natasha shot back, narrowing her eyes a little at her girlfriend. “Honestly, Bobbi, you think I’d give a strange Little a bag of candy? I've seen the ‘After School Specials’. I know better than to draw attention to myself. Unlike you two.” She nodded her head towards the blanket which now sat bundled and unused inside their cart. 

Bobbi wasn't quite sure she believed her girlfriend. “You're saying the two year old stole the candy?” She asked wryly, crossing her arms over her chest when Natasha nodded her head.

“Philosophically speaking, is it even possible for a two year to steal anything?” Clint asked, reaching for the discarded bag of candy and dumping a few pieces out into his hand. “Ew, Jemma already licked the sugar off of them!” He lamented, dropping the candy onto the floor as if he’d been burned.

“And now we’re littering, great.” Bobbi took the bag from Clint and placed it into their cart. She’d already made peace with the fact she was buying the blanket, so the bag of candy didn’t feel as frustrating to her. “And to answer your question, two year old Littles are not the same as two year old children. So yes, they  _ can _ steal. I'm surprised you even asked considering we live with one.” She gestured to Natasha, who was currently trying to tempt Leopold with a different pacifier from her cart full of still unpaid for Toddler items. “Tasha!” She stomped her good foot in exasperation. 

Natasha waved off her girlfriend’s concern as she convinced the boy to try the new soother. “They needed matching ones or their outfits wouldn't be complete,” she explained, as if that made using goods they hadn't paid for somehow acceptable. 

Bobbi closed her eyes and counted to ten before slowly reopening them. “Honest to God, I’m about three seconds from stealing a car and abandoning the whole lot of you here to fend for yourselves,” she told the group, wondering how things had shifted so quickly to where she felt like the only adult among them. 

While normally she didn’t mind being the sole authority figure in their trio, having the added company of two mostly unfamiliar Littles was putting her on edge. Bobbi didn’t want to be responsible for the twins, and really just wanted to get on with finding their actual current caregiver. 

Thankfully, a moment later, their caregiver decided to make an appearance at the end of the aisle. “Agent Weaver!” Bobbi exclaimed, all the tension that had been building up in her body just about vanishing as her former teacher began making her way towards them.

Bobbi wasn’t the only one excited to see the agent, and at her exclamation, both Jemma and Leopold turned and bolted towards the woman as fast as their legs could carry them. Which was actually rather adorable to witness since their bulky diapers made running look more like speedy waddling. 

“My babies, you’ve found each other! I’m so proud of you!” Agent Weaver gushed, wrapping her arms around both of her students and pulling them into an affectionate hug. 

As stupid as it was, Bobbi couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at watching the display. Clint seemed to notice her discomfort, because a moment later she felt his arm wrapping around her lower back, pulling her into a side hug. “You know she still cares for you, but I’d let the two of them have this moment,” he whispered to her.

Bobbi turned a little so she could wrap her own arms around her boyfriend, and leant her head on his shoulder. “I know, it’s just weird seeing her act this way towards someone else.” 

“She used to call you ‘Her Baby’?” Natasha asked, coming up from behind Bobbi and joining the hug. 

“She’d call  _ Fury _ her baby, if he were Little,” Bobbi responded, snickering at the amusing thought. 

“Yeah, no, I did  _ not _ need that visual,” Clint groaned, shaking his head as if to clear it of the image.

Bobbi just laughed and pressed a kiss to the boy’s shoulder, before reaching back and gripping Natasha’s arm. She needed the contact with both her lovers in that moment and was grateful they understood and hugged her tighter between their bodies. She kind of also really wanted to call Hand, but suppressed that need for now. 

“Agents, I’m surprised to see you here,” Anne Weaver interrupted their impromptu cuddle as she slowly made her way closer to them. The twins were still hanging onto her, which actually made their two groups nearly mirror images of each other.

“Are you?” Natasha asked, lifting her head from where she’d placed it against Bobbi’s back. “Because it seems like maybe you knew we were here before you abandoned those two.” 

Bobbi bristled a little at the accusatory tone in her girlfriend’s voice. Even though she agreed with Natasha’s assessment, she still felt the urge to be defensive of her former teacher. 

“It’s alright, Barbara, Natasha is somewhat correct in saying that. I didn’t know the three of you would be here today, but once I spotted you entering the store, I did decide to turn our shopping expedition into a little test,” Weaver responded, her hands absently rubbing along the twin’s upper backs as the two continued to cling to her sides. “And since neither of them froze up or panicked at being ‘lost’, they definitely passed the test. Isn't that right, my darlings?”

Both Jemma and Leopold remained silent and simply nodded their heads in unison, the tags on their stolen pacifiers swaying with the motion.

“Is it just me or does it seem a bit cruel to make a two year old go through that? I mean, us older Littles is one thing, but even  _ Natasha _ wasn’t forced to go through that particular SHIELD initiation.” Clint was the one to speak this time, his face scrunched up in thought. “Also, how come she’s allowed to call you Barbara? I thought no one was allowed to call you that?” 

Bobbi wrinkled her nose at the name she absolutely  _ hated _ being called. “First of all, I’m fairly certain Coulson knew better than to test Natty like that. Not unless he wanted her to sit in the same spot he left her until she eventually died of thirst. And second of all, I  _ have _ let you call me that. Once,” she replied back, grinning at the memory of the first and only time he’d ever referred to her by her official name.

It took Clint a few seconds to recall the incident himself, and when he did he dropped his arms from around her and took a step back. “No you didn’t! You  _ shot _ me!”

Bobbi shrugged her shoulders as she laughed at her boyfriend’s righteous indignation.

“Barbara! Is that true? Did you shoot your boyfriend?” Weaver quickly interrupted, using her ‘disappointed Big’ voice. It actually made the hairs on the back of Bobbi’s neck stand up and she shrank in on herself a little. Rationally she knew that the woman wasn’t angry with her, and was probably just teasing, but that didn’t stop her body from reacting as if she  _ were _ in trouble.

“It was paintball, so it doesn’t count. And he wasn’t even my boyfriend at the time,” she tried to defend, suddenly feeling like the sole child in the group. The emotional whiplash of the last few minutes was causing her head to go fuzzy and she preemptively shoved both of her hands into her pant’s pockets. Agent Weaver had seen her stim before, but the twins hadn’t and she didn’t want to potentially scare them. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just say the word and Clint and I will pick you up and carry you to the car,” Natasha offered from her position still wrapped around Bobbi’s back. “You’re  _ allowed _ to drop in public, Bobbi, but if you don’t want to, you know we’ll always have your back.”

“Yeah, Nat and I are great at improvising extractions,” Clint added, though his words weren't quite as reassuring as Bobbi knew he'd meant them to be. Then again, she highly doubted either of her lovers were currently carrying explosive materials, and even if they were, they most likely wouldn't need them to get her the few hundred yards from their current position to where their car was parked. 

“Oh Barbara, honey, I’m sorry. I was only teasing you. Come here sweet girl,” Weaver now cooed, her voice doing a complete 180 in tone. She had her arms open now and was walking towards Bobbi, the twins having let go, but only to reattach their arms around each other.

Bobbi shook her head but didn’t back away from the oncoming hug. She knew this was a terrible, no good, very bad idea, but was powerless to stop herself from leaning into her former teacher’s body once the woman was within reach. She was going to drop, but no longer cared about the spectacle she might possibly make. 

“That’s it, my baby, it’s okay. Shhh, Auntie Anne’s got you now. You go ahead and drop, no one here is going to judge you for it,” Weaver insisted softly as she tucked Bobbi’s head against her neck and began to rock the two of them from side to side. Even though it was a motion that was traditionally used to comfort babies, it tended to have the same effect on Bobbi, and as the seconds ticked by she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the fuzziness until finally she gave in and dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished! The story that was meant to be a 1k word drabble, but ended up being my longest fic yet lol. 
> 
> If you guys have any questions about Bobbi and the stuff revealed, please don't hesitate to ask. I eventually plan on writing a backstory fic involving her, but not yet. Next I want to focus on Maria again, and possibly Maria and Nat ;)
> 
> Thank you once again to everyone who is reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You guys rock!
> 
>  **Important:** I didn't want to have to put this, but since some people just want to be mean on the internet, I kindly ask that you do not leave negative reviews on this chapter, or this fic in general, with regards to my portrayal of Bobbi and her issues. She is based off of me, and everything she's experienced are things I myself have experienced, so there's no point in telling me I'm portraying her illness incorrectly. 
> 
> She is **not** autistic, so my portrayal of her does not represent autism. She has sensory processing disorder, and her portrayal represents my own personal struggles with the illness, not any one else's, since it effects people differently. 
> 
> That being said, if you do leave a negative or rude review I'll probably just delete it anyway, so it's not worth your time or my own to even bother. If you have something constructive to say, by all means I'd love to have a dialogue about it, but simply telling me I'm wrong and I'm misrepresenting something I never said I was representing in the first place is just dumb, and is so 2015.

The first thing Bobbi noticed when she woke up was the soft, familiar vibrations of the floor beneath her prone body, and the comforting weight of her favorite silken blanket above her. She was in her truck. She was _safe_ in her truck. Smiling to herself, she stretched her arms and legs out, testing for any tension that may have remained. It was then that she noticed her head was currently pillowed on a warm, solid, hairless thigh.

“Morning Ptichka,” Natasha whispered soothingly as Bobbi stirred against her.

Bobbi grumbled a little at the nickname, but mostly just for show. Secretly she loved when Natasha spoke to her in her native language, especially when it was cutesy bird related nicknames. Turning onto her side, she pulled her bare arms out from beneath the weighted blanket and hugged the bunched up corner of fabric to her chest. She was completely naked beneath the material, but that wasn’t all that unusual considering the circumstances.

“I made it into the apartment this time before undressing,” she stated, congratulating herself on the typically hard fought victory. Even though her memories of the drop were mostly still fuzzy, she could vividly recall spazzing out in the car about her clothes suddenly becoming too hot and too rough on her skin. Usually the only solution was to immediately strip naked, or at least down to her undergarments, but only if they were the tagless, seamless kind.

She must not have been wearing those since she was definitely in her birthday suit right now. Which was fine, because she was currently in her truck, and everything was soft and silky and _glorious_ to rub naked against inside of her truck. Natasha may have had her Safe Room, but Bobbi had something even _better_ in her opinion.

She had her truck.

While on the outside it looked to be half playground, half loft bed, on the inside it was actually a sensory deprivation chamber. Or the closest thing to it that still got the job done. It was soundproof, and lightproof, but also had the ability to play prerecorded noises if she so desired, and had a small, red light in one wall that could be illuminated if she absolutely _had_ to be able to see.

This light was currently switched on, though the fixture itself was being shielded from her view by Natasha's strategically placed body. Beneath them the floor continued to vibrate, mimicking the comforting sensation of being in a large diesel vehicle cruising down the highway, or as Clint often joked, the sensation of sitting on top of a running washing machine.

Whatever the comparison, the vibrations were soothing to her when she was overstimulated. They gave her body something to focus on that wasn't overwhelming or harsh, something that remained constant and unchanging for as long as she needed to remain in there. Which usually wasn't that long, maybe only an hour or two in the most extreme cases.

Today wasn't one of those cases, but judging from the fullness of her bladder and the growing crick in her neck, Bobbi figured they'd been in there for quite some time.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked her lover, stretching her legs out once more so she could feel the satany blanket rubbing against her skin. The floor was covered in a similarly silky material, with a decent layer of padding beneath. It wasn't as comfortable as sleeping on a mattress, but it was definitely better than a typical floor.

“About four hours. Don’t worry, it’s not _actually_ morning yet, more like early afternoon,” Natasha responded, tentatively placing a hand on top of Bobbi’s head. When she didn’t protest the contact, Natasha began to smooth her fingers through her hair. “You weren’t dropped for very long, maybe an hour or so. I think being away for two weeks might have had a bigger role in the length of your nap.”

Bobbi hummed in the back of her throat as she considered her girlfriend’s words. The length of time you stayed asleep after being Little wasn’t usually related to the length of time spent in your Little headspace. It had more to do with the severity of emotions present during the drop, since the body and mind needed time to recharge after the experience. And as far as undesired, public drops went, this one hadn’t been that bad.

“Maybe. Or it could be that you’re a comfy pillow,” Bobbi suggested, snuggling her face into her lover’s bare thigh. “You stayed with me the whole time?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer since she remembered Natasha climbing into the truck with her when they’d first gotten home. But for some reason she still felt compelled to ask, like she needed to hear Natasha confirm it outloud that she hadn’t been a hassle to deal with.

“Of course I did. And you know Clint would have been in here too if you didn’t have a thing against his body hair,” Natasha responded, causing Bobbi to shudder subconsciously at the thought. It wasn’t that Clint was hairier than a typical guy, but any amount of coarse body hair against her skin bothered her when she was being overly sensitive. And it’s not like he could have just worn pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, since the fabric would have most likely upset her as well.

“It’s not a _thing_ , it’s just… itchy,” Bobbi responded, pushing the blanket off the top half of her body now so she could pull herself into a sitting position. “He knows I love his teddy bear ways, just not when I’m spazzing out,” she shrugged, feeling slightly bad for rejecting their boyfriend now. She knew how it felt to be unwanted when Natasha was going through her own issues and insisted on being left alone.

Natasha just tsked and shifted in her spot so she could wrap her arms around Bobbi and pull her against her equally naked chest. “I wish you wouldn’t use that term. You have sensory issues. The way your body’s learned to deal with it isn’t ‘spazzing’, it’s ‘coping’,” she insisted as she hugged Bobbi’s back against her front.

Bobbi whined a little at the correction and reached for her blanket, pulling the heavy material into her lap so she had something for her own arms to wrap around. “You didn’t know me as a kid. It was _definitely_ spazzing back then,” she defended stubbornly, even if in her head and her heart she knew that Natasha was right. It wasn’t healthy to berate herself for something she only did to keep herself safe and sane in a world that was just too loud and oppressive sometimes.

Natasha sighed quietly and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her girlfriend’s neck. “You’re a mockingbird, Bobbi. You were copying what the other kids were doing, it’s not the same thing as doing it on your own. I know you don’t like me talking ill of your mother, but she never should have let you be placed in that institution. Those kids had issues well beyond the scope and severity of yours.”

Bobbi couldn’t help but bristle at the mention of her mother, but she refrained from defending the woman’s decision. They’d had this argument before and there was no point rehashing it out now. Besides, even though she didn’t blame her mother for being misled by her doctors, she _did_ still harbor a bit of a grudge against her, something she tried not to let her lovers know about incase they took it as permission to hate on the woman even more than they already did.

Out of the three of them, Bobbi was the only one who had any blood relatives left, and as much as it would probably benefit her emotionally in the long run to sever those ties, she wasn’t ready to do that just yet. As misguided and distant as her mother had been during her childhood, she _had_ been there for her when she’d lost her own child a few years ago, and that wasn’t something Bobbi would ever be able to forget about.

“Do you think Weaver is going to tell Hand?” Bobbi asked, needing to change the subject away from family and onto something less painful, like work. “This wasn’t a bad episode, if all I did was get naked once we got home. I mean, the fact I was able to wait until we were in private should count for something, right?”

Natasha shifted a little, her arms loosening around Bobbi’s torso just a bit. “There was also some screaming, in the store. Nothing like what I know you’re capable of, but it was kinda innapropriate for Little ears, if you know what I mean,” Natasha explained, one of her hands absently toying with the edge of the blanket in Bobbi’s lap. “You might have taught the twins a few choice words that I’m sure Weaver didn’t want them to know.”

Bobbi groaned at the thought, pulling her blanket up and covering her face with it. She hadn’t remembered that part of her drop until just now, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. She’d had sex with Clint the night before, and had apparently chosen that event to be echolalic about. Why couldn’t it have been Star Wars? Or something, _anything_ , that wasn’t X rated?

“Aww, babe, it’ll be fine. Even if Weaver does tell Hand, you know she’s got your back. She wouldn’t have signed off on you being a field agent if she didn’t think you were capable of overcoming these little setbacks,” Natasha insisted, pulling the blanket down from Bobbi’s face and back into her lap. “Besides, I’m pretty sure we’re all waiting for the day when you do what you did earlier, but while on the comms during one of Sitwells Ops. Can you imagine his face afterwards while trying to debrief us?”

Bobbi _could_ imagine it, though it would probably be a mirror of her own face. “You’re not helping,” she replied, though with obvious amusement in her voice. She understood what Natasha was trying to do and she appreciated it, even if her particular example was actually pretty horrifying to think about. “Do you remember that time in Moscow when I started reciting War and Peace in Russian, and Rumlow was absolutely convinced I was a double agent speaking in code in order to tip off the enemy?”

Natasha erupted into laughter, nodding her head enthusiastically. “Oh God, yes. He kept demanding to know who you really worked for, and you could only respond according to your script,” she replied, her laughter only increasing she spoke. “And then Sitwell kept yelling at him to shut up and do his job, but you could just _see_ it in his face during the debrief that he still didn't believe you weren't FSB trying to infiltrate SHIELD.”

Bobbi couldn't hold back her own laughter at the memory. She'd never liked Agent Rumlow, so seeing him so worked up over a few verses of Tolstoy had made the episode far less distressing for herself in hindsight. And it’s not like he didn’t _know_ what her issue was, since full disclosure with her fellow agents had been a mandatory condition of her being put in the field. He was just an asshole that didn’t like the fact she’d been promoted to Strike before him, and so decided to take it out on her by accusing her of being a Russian spy.

“I have to say, I don’t miss working for Strike at _all_. Strike Team Delta is definitely better than original Strike,” Bobbi insisted, having finally stopped giggling long enough to be able to speak. She felt a lot better now, and pulled one of her girlfriend’s hands into her own, bringing it up to her mouth so she could place a kiss to her knuckles.

Natasha hummed in agreement, squeezing Bobbi’s hands with her own after the kiss. “Damn straight it is. We’ve got it all: brains, brawn, and, well, _me_.”

“Who’s both brains _and_ brawn,” Bobbi added, turning a little so she could slouch down and rest her head on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Maybe, but not like you, Miss ‘I can recite in perfect Russian a book I’ve only had read to me once when I was ten,’” Natasha countered as she brought a hand up and began playing with Bobbi’s hair again.

“I was nine, but point taken,” Bobbi conceded, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of Natasha’s fingers against her scalp. The two stayed like this for a few minutes, simply enjoying the contact and closeness, but eventually Bobbi pulled out of the embrace and began crawling her way towards the door. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I really need a potty break,” she explained, her previously full bladder now feeling like it was about to burst.

Natasha nodded her head, crawling after her. “Same. Then maybe we can go find and convince our boyfriend to make us something for dinner.”

Bobbi smirked at the thought, closing her eyes temporarily as she pushed open the back door of her truck. The bedroom’s overhead lights had already been dimmed down low, so the adjustment wasn’t as harsh as it could have been. “Sounds like a plan,” she agreed as she carefully climbed out and onto the floor. Her ankle wasn’t currently wrapped, but thankfully didn’t feel as swollen or painful as it had that morning.

As Natasha climbed out after her, Bobbi turned and placed a hand on her arm, stopping her from continuing on to the bathroom just yet. “Bob?” Natasha asked, turning to her in concern. “You alright?”

Bobbi nodded quickly, removing her grip from her girlfriend’s arm. “Yeah, I just- I just wanted to say thanks. Again. For everything.”

Natasha’s worried expression instantly melted into one of adoration, and she pulled Bobbi into a proper hug this time. “You’re welcome, for everything,” she responded as she rocked the two of them from side to side as they embraced. “I love you, Barbara Anne Morse. Always have and always will.”

“I love you too, Natasha Romanoff,” Bobbi replied, placing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before pulling out of the hug. “But call me that again, and I _will_ shoot you.”

Natasha laughed, nodding her head in concession. “Duly Noted. Now come on, the last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg!”

Bobbi barely had a chance to blink before the girl had turned on her heels and began sprinting towards the other end of the room. Ignoring the ache in her foot, she quickly took off after her, laughing and giggling the whole way.


End file.
